


Song-fic One Shots

by CyberwolfShadowblade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberwolfShadowblade/pseuds/CyberwolfShadowblade
Summary: Short to long stories based on songs at times. Updates have an irregular schedule.Main fandoms: Star Wars, Transformers, Marvel, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Kuroko no Basket/Baskue/Kuroko's Basketball. Requests accepted although time taken depends on fandom.





	1. Levi x dying!reader

Much sad ahead. I'm sorry for the quality of writing. Attack on titan as well as the song lyrics don't belong to me. 

Thanks to @senpairuiwrites for dragging me into this fandom.

********************************************************  
y/n = your name  
e/c = eye colour  
h/c = hair colour

f/f = favourite flower

Y/n smiled to herself, the breeze blowing through her hair as she rode alongside Squad Levi into the forest of 'big-ass trees' as Levi had dubbed the forest. This was what she enjoyed the most, albeit without a titan chasing them. Her squad mates found her weird at first with all her quirky habits but soon grew to like her as a friend. Y/n was one heck of a character, rebellious, stubborn but yet at the same time caring, loyal and passionate about everything. 

This was why Levi had fallen for her. Her devotion to her friends, her ability to see the light in everything and ability to find something to laugh at despite how bleak the situation was, that intrigued him. Her love for clean places helped too, along with her love for green tea. 

Her life. Flying through the air in 3DMG, a flash of blades, spurts of titan blood spraying through the air and painting her red, a thud as the dead titan fell and the cycle repeats. Y/n had never thought about anything outside of this cycle. Her future, her own personal life, what she was going to do after all the titans had been killed had never once crossed her mind. Until she met Levi. 

Finally, someone who had the skill level to match hers, his steely blue-grey eyes entranced her, the no-nonsense attitude made her want to push his boundaries furthur, his determination gave her hope for the seemingly impossible aim of eradicating titans and the fact that he never showed much emotion made her curious as to who the person was underneath the mask. It didn't help that he was a short clean freak of a captain. 

That was why she pranked him the most among all her superiors (which is mainly just Hanji, Erwin and Levi), hoping to find out more about this mysterious man who had just appeared out of nowhere with Erwin and attempting to suppress the feelings she never thought would be returned (cliche I know but stick with me please). 

Out of all the people in his squad, Y/n had been the one to catch his eye. Her rebellious yet respectful attitude made her stand out among the other members. Most had the intelligence to learn quickly not to annoy him but yet there she was, annoying him even more each time he punished her, with that irritating smirk on her face. Strangely, he could never get himself to hate that cheeky brat Y/n. 

Her beautiful e/c eyes, long glossy h/c hair blowing about in the wind (sorry if you have short hair like this author here) never ceased to make his heart race wildly. Her laughter and smile always managed to lift his spirits and cause him to smile.

Hanji, like the genius she was, had figured out they had feelings for each other after both had confided in her. Therefore she had concocted an 'accident' that had both forming a relationship so strong nothing could ever separate them. Except death. Then the fairy tale ended. 

Y/n had been at the top of her class, matched by no one except Levi himself. No one had ever fathomed the day she would die but it came nonetheless. 

The female titan happened. Y/n had managed to survive longer than her squad mates. She could still hear Petra's terrified screams ringing in her ears, Eld's yell for her to run while they covered for her and Eren, Orou telling her that they could handle this and she needed to be alive for Levi, Gunther squeezing her hand and telling her to protect Eren. Memories of their deaths still fresh in her mind, she swung back the way she came, a scream erupting from her throat.

She dove straight for the female titan, slicing and moving so quickly it was impossible for the female titan to keep up and harden her skin in time. Roars of anguish came from Y/n's throat as she let fury take over her, fire burning in her eyes. The female titan would pay, dearly, for taking away the only family she had. Tired, she landed on a nearby branch and prepared her next move. Currently, the female titan's nape was exposed. Good. She could strike now while she had the chance, she had to move before it was too late. A roar ripping from her throat, Y/n lunged at the female titan's exposed nape, only to be caught by a hardened hand. 

Ah shit. She was not going to get out of this now. As the female titan's head loomed closer, Y/n started to sing softly to herself, "when my time comes forget the wrong that I've done help me find some reason to be missed. And don't resent me and when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest." Y/n closed her eyes as she felt all the breath being crushed out of her and she breathed her last. "I'm sorry," whispered Annie, laying the one person she had so much respect for on the ground before taking off to capture Eren.

Some time later, Levi came across his squad's bodies. he never showed much emotion until he saw a familiar figure lying on the ground. No. It couldn't be. No not her. He had told his squad to ensure both her and that Jaeger brat's safety. Eyes wide, he went over and felt Y/n's pulse. No pulse. She was gone. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he came to reality. She wasn't immortal. She could die. She was dead.

Levi's pov

Why? Why did the world have to be so cruel? You promised me Y/n. You promised me that we'd always be together. Some promises can't be kept after all. No promises on the battlefield. Now...I'm alone again...now you're gone...I don't have anyone left...

I slipped her wolf head pendant around my neck burying it under my cravat. This would be the only piece of her that I would keep, I had that Jaeger brat to get to and Y/n would want me tto continue on with my duty. She would want me to pick myself up and continue, not allow this to break me beyond repair. She would want me to remain a fighter, picking myself up each time I got knocked down. I would honour her memory by making her dream become a reality and hopefully she would be able to see a world without titans through my eyes. She was in a better place now I told myself, a world without titans, without the need to fight for her life every day. She would watch over me like she told me she would, she would have my back. 

\--------Time skip----------

"Thank you for everything," I whispered, looking at the night sky that Y/n always loved. The stars were unusually bright tonight, she was among those stars now. I lay a bouquet of f/f beside her tombstone, neatly arranging it. She wouldn't like it messily spread out with that OCD of hers. I smiled, remembering all the times she had been so frustrated because the flowers were messily spread out instead of neatly bunched together. She still brought so many happy memories, I thought as fresh tears slid down my cheeks. A private funeral had been held with only selected close friends of Y/n's had attended, not wanting to cause panic amongst the scouts. Y/n was gone...no she wasn't. She wasn't because she was still lived on inside my heart and mind. She would never be truly gone until memories of her were all forgotten. For a moment, I could feel her warmth and a whisper of "I love you" in my ear but as quickly as it had come, the warmth vanished and was replaced with the chilly bite of the wind.

"I love you too Y/n," I murmured as I went back to my office, "I will never forget you and may we meet again in heaven."

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some reason to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

DONE. I've recently gotten into Attack on Titan, Death Note, Hellsing Ultimate, somewhat Black Butler. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I decided that I was gonna do an x reader cause way too many OC one shots. Please comment and vote!!


	2. Levi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short to long stories based on songs at times. Updates have an irregular schedule.  
> Main fandoms: Star Wars, Transformers, Marvel, Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji, Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin, Kuroko no Basket/Baskue/Kuroko's Basketball. Requests accepted although time taken depends on fandom.

Ok. So I'm mainly crazily into Attack on Titan now. So....thanks to senpairuiwrites for the idea and help with writing this. Hope you readers like this interesting spin on Levi's love for cleaning products.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I never thought this day would come. It seemed too surreal. The day...where I had to leave you...I'm sorry my love, you have brought so much happiness into my life. I will never forget you. Levi sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. She was gone now, nothing could ever bring her back. A tear rolled down his cheek. Levi looked at her lovingly, before gently placing her in the coffin, closing the lid mournfully. 

"Oi! Shorty! Are you done with the funeral rite now?" shouted Hanji from outside Levi's office. 

"You would never understand!" Levi snapped back. "Fine.....just remember to go shopping later on," sighed Hanji, walking back to her lab. She had better things to do than watch Levi mope around, despite Erwin telling her to get Levi out of his office and ensuring his health. Why did he have to mourn so much? She would never understand. Maybe to him she was like the titans Sonny and Bean were to Hanji. Maybe, just maybe. Most people in the survey corps did have weird quirks after all. 

Levi groaned as he got up, walking out of his office. He was going to have to go and buy more cleaning supplies now that his beloved bottle of Windex which had accompanied him through thick and thin had run out. Levi's love for cleaning supplies was never matched by anyone else that was for sure. 

But in the end she were just a bottle of cleaning liquid. This was her life. To be used until she had run out and then get replaced. There was nothing else in life that was her goal, she had served her purpose and this was it, the end. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

OK! I'm done with this version. I wanted to test this scenario out so here it is. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to vote or comment!


	3. Levi x ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second scenario of previous chapter

So...here's my second scenario...ok let's get started. Thanks for the idea inspiration senpairuiwrites

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

? pov

I looked at the floor below me, far below me. This was it, I was going to die. I closed my eyes as I felt my body lean forward and fall over. Down, down, down. The wind rushing past me as gravity pulled me closer and closer to the fate that awaited me. Alas, I hit the floor after what seemed like an eternity of falling. My body broken beyond repair, blood spilling out onto the floor beneath me, colouring the floor a new colour, the colour of my blood. I could hear a 'bang!' as the door was slammed against the wall. "NO!" there was a shout. Ah, Levi. He did come after all. 

Levi's pov

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before my eyes. My beloved, falling to her death.

? pov

As I fell, I could hear Levi shouting from behind me, "don't jump!". I smiled. At least in this world someone cares for me, appreciates me after all. I could feel Levi's hands gently cradle my broken body, crying silently. His sobs made me feel not so alone in my last moments in this forsaken world. I wanted to comfort him, reassure him that everything would be alright but I couldn't. Even if I could, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to lie to him because it would not be alright. Nothing would be alright anymore. For me at least. After all, I could always be replaced right? Couldn't I? I closed my eyes as I felt myself leave this cruel and wretched world. This is goodbye Levi.

3rd person pov

Levi wiped his tears away. No one would understand the pain he was going through right now. No one would even come close to understanding it at all. Levi gently collected her broken body and lowered her gently into her final resting place. He wiped off her blood from his office floor with a wet cloth and soon, the office looked as though the tragedy that had just taken place never even occurred at all. With a sigh, Levi rose and left to find Erwin. He really needed to have a word with Erwin about the places where some cleaning products had been hastily stashed away in precarious places by some dumb brats. Those brats needed to be taught a lesson about the safety of his cleaning products. Also, he needed to get another bottle of Windex soon otherwise he would be going crazy about the definite deterioration of the place's cleanliness. He was going to get over this tragedy because, tch, she was just a bottle of Windex after all, easily replaceable. Or was she. Now, to take his mind off the matter for the time being, he would get some brats to sweep the dorms with him. Hm...

Levi opened the door of the broom cupboard only to roar in anger. That brat Ruby...he was going to kill her. The sight that greeted him was not one to behold, instead one to be ashamed of. The beauty of neatly placed brooms had become a sight of multi-coloured brooms, courtesy of Ruby the mischief maker. 

"RUBY! COME HERE AND EXPLAIN!" roared Levi. Of all the days she could have pulled this prank on him, it had to be this day. Ugh. If only he still had her by his side, this mess could have been solved easily...but with her passing...he was on his own. He would really need to replenish his store of Windex if Ruby was going to keep this up. Oh well, moving on. 

He was definitely going to kill Ruby with all the chores he had planned in his mind when the new stock of Windex had been bought. Until then, he was going to drag Erwin to his office and have a serious talk about all the pranks Ruby had been playing. Of course Erwin was going to say it helped with boosting the morale of the soldiers but he was going to knock some sense into Erwin and make him see the consequences of Ruby's pranks. Just you wait Ruby, just you wait. Me and my army of Windex will rise again. You may have destroyed my last Windex bottle but just you wait. Revenge will be taken and it will smell of Windex on your bed and all over your room!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yay! Done! I wrote this while listening to Attack on Titan opening theme song season 1. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and as always, please vote and comment! It really helps a lot and I would appreciate it! 

The '?' is a bottle of Windex just in case it wasn't clear enough because of my writing.


	4. Attack On Titan Christmas Party Part 1

I wrote this down on paper first and I haven't finished the whole long ass one shot but I'll post this first. I also would stubbornly refuse to change Hanji to Hange.

Because of my love for Levi, reader x Levi again. I apologise and would like reader chans to know I love Jean too. His one shot will come later on. Much later on...ok let's get started!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Y/n = reader chan's first name

L/n = reader chan's last name

 

Y/n woke up with a yawn. She swore Hanji had purposely set her alarm this early just to drag her into helping out with the Christmas decorations that the Survey Corps minus heichou. All she wanted was to sleep not wake up so early!

Damn Hanji. Why did she have to figure out Y/n could never go back to sleep until nightfall after she was woken up? If only she didn't have this habit of doing so and waking up at the slightest noise, she would have been able to sleep way longer. Like way longer because Erwin had told the Survey Corps that they had a break today as well. Ah yes today was Christmas Eve. 

"Not fair. Why is heichou allowed to sleep in and escape decorating the place," groaned Y/n as she tied her hair up and left. Ruby, her dorm mate smiled, "well, not sure in insomniacs sleep in, Short Stack doesn't understand all this festivity and you better get into the spirit of Christmas!"

"It's not even Christmas Ruby," sighed Y/n as she followed Ruby to the mess hall, "besides if not for Erwin seeing this as an activity to get the Survey Corps to bond together better we wouldn't be doing this."

Reiner and some other members she didn't recognise had just arrived and placed the tree they had cut down in the center of the mess hall. Well with Ruby's OCD they made the tree dead center of the hall. 

"Y/n! You came!" squealed Hanji, hugging Y/n. 

"Get off," scowled Y/n. Hanji sneakily placed a Christmas hat on her head and pulled her along to help with the decoration of the tree. Christa greeted the two of them cheerfully as always, her head peeping from behind the tree on which she was hanging the baubles together with Ymir and Mikasa. Sasha, Connie and Annie were sorting out what tinsel colour should go onto which part of the tree with Sasha interjecting every now and then to use the tinsel to decorate the potatoes too. The other boys were goofing off whilst hanging up the rest of the decorations around the mess hall. 

"Y/n, I see you came," a voice greeted her. Y/n turned around to see Erwin. 

"Well, it is a bit hard to not come here while an enthusiastic duo dragged you here commander eyebrows," Y/n smirked at the nickname she had inserted. Erwin sighed, she was never going to stop, "please go with Jean and Bertolt to help Petra decorate the stables." He immediately left to stop Ruby's plan of making red and green paint splash onto Levi the moment he stepped through the doors.

"Ha! Finally getting to spend some time with your kind huh horse-face!" yelled Eren. 

"Shut up titan boy with anger issues!" snapped Jean which prompted Eren to snap a retort back. Y/n grabbed Jean's collar and dragged him out by the collar with Bertolt quietly following them behind.

Together with Petra, they took about an hour to decorate the stables mainly because Jean kept getting paranoid of the horses attempting to eat his hair which caused Y/n to talk about how similar it was to family love and that resulted in Jean trying to punch her. Well, Y/n wasn't compared to humanity's strongest and said to be equal or even better for nothing so she treated Jean's attacks like a game of dodge Jean's fist. This wasn't helping with the need to decorate the place and Bertolt was too shy to stop them. Petra had pushed them apart and made them work in separate parts of the stables to avoid contact with each other. 

As soon as they entered the mess hall again, Hanji yanked Y/n to one side and hissed, "you know what else is happening tomorrow?"

"What?" asked Y/n, confused. Wasn't tomorrow just Christmas?

"It's your boyfriend's birthday! How could you forget such an important occasion?" smirked Hanji, knowing that it would irk Y/n.

"Firstly, HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND and secondly, no I have not decided what to get him," replied Y/n, blushing. Damn it Hanji. 

"Denial is the first step to acceptance," teased Hanji, "you better think of something fast, and don't deny it you want to be his girlfriend!" Hanji then proceeded to skip out of the hall. Oh she shipped the two so hard!

Ah, now that Hanji had brought it up, what was she going to get for Levi? What could she get? It had been so coincidental that she had picked Levi's name from the hat deciding who they were going to get presents for. Or maybe it wasn't coincidental seeing that Hanji had been so on about getting the two together since finding out about Y/n's feeling for Levi. 

When asked, Eren had jokingly suggested a new broom as Ruby had broken one while she had been cleaning the dorms and found a lizard. The next thing everyone knew, Ruby had gone on a rampage, screaming and intent on killing the lizard, breaking the broom in the process. Hanji had swept in to save the lizard and brought it to her lab where it had never been seen again, as most things that enter Hanji's lab often find themselves. Ruby interrupted Eren before he could finish explaining the reason and pointed out the fact that Levi would take more interest in the broom than Y/n which would make Y/n very jealous of said broom. Y/n swore she said that to get the focus off herself. This time, Christa had been her saviour angel and suggested writing an anonymous card telling Levi what she felt and the wishes as well. The rest of the girls readily agreed to the idea while the boys hastily agreed due to the glares Mikasa and Ymir were giving them. Y/n quickly left to her dorms to get started on that letter. 

~~~~Time skip cause I can~~~~

Y/n sighed in relief as she ended the letter and sealed it neatly inside a pristine white envelop. The process of completing it had been relatively smooth with the exceptions of Ruby coming in with more paperwork from Erwin and a dangerous interruption from Levi who almost saw the letter but luckily Y/n had quickly hidden it inside the stack of paperwork given to her earlier. She made a mental note to thank Ruby later. Hopefully he saw nothing. 

~~~~The next day~~~~

In the wee hours of Christmas morning, Y/n slipped the envelop underneath Levi's door before escaping back to her room with the awesome set of ninja skills she possessed. With a yawn, Y/n decided to try and sleep again but was rudely woken up a few hours later by and enthusiastic Ruby yanking the sheets off her and screaming, "it's Christmas Y/n! Happy Christmassssss!"

As Y/n made her way to the mess hall, she purposely kept a lookout for anything hanging from the ceiling. Ruby was known for placing mistletoe traps everywhere hoping to catch her unsuspecting victims and it was even better if the two caught had been shipped together. Jean had already fallen into one such trap when he and Marco exited their dorm. Jean had to then kiss a blushing Marco under the threatening gaze of Ruby who shipped the two hard. That had made Ruby's morning. Not that Jean minded the kiss (*smirks. I had too*). "At least it wasn't titan boy," as Jean kept reminding himself. Jean and Marco were now officially Ruby's OTP while Y/n swore Hanji was going to use any method necessary to show that her OTP, Y/n x Levi, was better. She had better be way more vigilant. 

"Psssst, Levi is here," whispered Armin, nudging Y/n in the ribs.

"Oh no, I better get out of here," murmured Y/n, making a move to get away when Levi strode over to their table, "Captain L/n, make my tea as usual and bring it to my office. Today may be Christmas but no excuses." With that he turned and left.

Everyone who was at that table let out a sigh of relief. "I thought it would turn out worse," muttered Connie. "I thought I was going to die," said Y/n as she rose to make heichou's tea. 

~~~~Time skip because no one needs to know the details of Y/n making Levi's tea~~~~

Taking a deep breath, Y/n gathered her courage and knocked on the door three times, "hello? Heichou? I have your tea."

No one answered. That was weird. Y/n cautiously opened the door and peered inside. Levi was indeed missing from his spotless office. Never mind, Y/n thought, going in and placing the tea on the table, careful to not touch anything. Then something caught her eye. A piece of paper with her name on it. What was it? Y/n's name neared the paper when suddenly the door behind her banged open. 

"I didn't say you could touch anything here brat," Levi finally was here.

"Why so protective of that piece of paper heichou?" smirked Y/n.

"None of your business brat," scowled Levi, blushing slightly.

"Damn why are you handsome when you blush," hissed Y/n under her breath.

"What did you say brat?" asked Levi, his face suddenly very close to Y/n's face. Way too close for personal space.

"Noth-" Y/n was cut off when Levi closed the gap and kissed her gently on her lips. 

"I believe I heard that I look handsome," smirked Levi, "and I return that comment with a 'you look pretty' statement Captain." With that, he turned and left with the tea in his hand.

"Y/n?" asked Ruby, peering into the office curiously.

"He kissed me, that asshole of a clean freak kissed me," muttered Y/n, blushing even more as she recalled the events that had just transpired. Upon hearing that, Ruby squealed and ran out screaming, "ship! ship!"

~~~~Time skip to night time cause that's when the exciting things always happen~~~~

"Someone needs to distract Levi until we have set everything in place," said Erwin, "the cake needs a little more time to set before it can be put on the table."

"Y/n volunteers!" yelled Hanji with a grin on her face.

"Wait-" yelped Y/n before she was cut off by Erwin.

"Thank you," said Erwin before leaving to check on the baking team. Ruby and Hanji happily took the initiative to bring Y/n to Levi's office and ditch her there. 

With a sigh, Y/n opened the door, "hey Levi, do you want to go out for a ride with me?"

Levi raised an eyebrow but was dragged out to the stables before he could say a word and threatened him to go along otherwise Y/n would allow Ruby to pour all the Windex out into the rain while he watched unable to do anything to save his precious Windex. Petra was there with the horses all ready for them while Jean had been locked up in the stable as a joke by Eren but Y/n decided to let him out and wished him luck in his revenge, much to Jean's surprise. He never thought he would see the day when a captain told him to get revenge.

~~~~Time skip to somewhere outside~~~~

"This is just to ensure I don't find out something right?" asked Levi, his gaze focused on the path in front of them.

"Erm...yes? And also I wanted to go outside with someone for company you know, to escape the incessant chatter from the cadets. Sometimes I just want a break from all the noise but yet don't want to be so lonely," said Y/n, absentmindedly running her hand through her mare, Ember's, mane.

"So basically a date with me?" Levi teased, a smirk evident on his face.

"No, no, no! Erwin wanted a volunteer so Hanji and Ruby volunteered me. I decided to see it as a chance to go for a ride at night to escape from the cadets," scowled Y/n, "anyways we should be heading back now, they should be done by now."

Without waiting for Levi, Y/n nudged Ember's side and rode back to the dorms where the party was to be hosted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok done with the first part. I hit about 2000 words so yay an improvement!


	5. Attack On Titan Christmas Party Part 2

Here's part 2. Enjoy!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~~~~Time skip from previous chapter~~~~

"You can take the blindfold off now!" said Hanji, clapping her hands together. Ruby had ambushed Levi whilst he was in the hallway and threw the blindfold over his eyes while Y/n had locked his arms behind his back to prevent him from escaping and taking the blindfold off until they got to the mess hall. That had resulted in a bruise on Ruby's head and one on Y/n's chest from where Levi had kicked her by accident. Well, it was rather worth it seeing Levi's expression on his face when everyone had shouted, "happy birthday Levi heichou!"

Y/n swore she saw Levi smile slightly and the typical birthday celebration occurred which resulted in a food fight courtesy of Sasha and Ruby's fight over who got the larger piece of cake. Amidst the chaos of cake, potatoes and bread flying everywhere, Y/n had taken the opportunity to sneak over to the plate and eaten it herself. Levi's OCD kicked in and everyone had to clear up the mess afterwards, with Ruby getting an extra 50 laps to run due to her sarcastic comment about the hall being called a 'mess' hall for a reason. After locking everyone up in a room, Hanji had gotten a bottle. 

"Ok! Truth or dare time!" squealed Hanji, plonking herself between Ruby and Y/n, "so...I spin the bottle..." Hanji spun the bottle, "...and it lands on Marco!"

"So Marco truth or dare?" said Ruby excitedly.

"Truth..." flushed Marco.

"Did you like the kiss Jean gave you earlier today?" grinned Hanji. Marco didn't answer but blushed a darker shade of red. No answer needed. Y/n snickered, "your turn to spin the bottle now Marco."

Marco spun the bottle and it landed on Reiner. Never one to back down from a dare, Reiner confidently chose a dare.

"I dare you to kiss Annie on the lips for a full minute!" said Marco.

"Whoo! Go Marco!" yelled Ruby. Reiner glared at Ruby and Marco but did the dare anyway for the sake of his pride. Bertolt looked as though he wanted to kill Reiner for the whole minute. Reiner spun the bottle.

"Ruby! Truth or dare?" smirked Reiner, already having come up with numerous dares and truths for Ruby. 

"Dare!" she said smugly.

"I dare you to propose to the person you like the most in this room and it cannot be yourself."

"Aw...I was going to do that," groaned Ruby before going to Erwin, getting down on one knee and saying, "my dearest commander, would you marry me? For the sake of your eyebrows?"

Jean wolf-whistled and Erwin blushed red. Y/n screamed, "I ship it! Say yes!"

Erwin gently pecked Ruby on the forehead before saying, "one step at a time. Besides it's your turn to spin the bottle now."

This time it was Ruby's turn to blush and she spun the bottle, "so...Y/n..." smirked Ruby. Oh this was not good. "Truth or dare?"

"Erm...taking into consideration the look on your face neither option would be nice but dare."

"Kiss that soulmate of yours on the lips for a minute!"

"He's not my soulmate!"

"Don't deny it you two are a perfect couple!"

Y/n went over to Levi, shifting awkwardly. Levi snorted and pulled her in for a kiss, to which she returned without hesitation. Catcalls and whoops were heard with Hanji yelling at Ruby, "my OTP is better than yours!"

They broke away and Y/n spun the bottle. Levi. Truth. Time to practice that scene where she had seen in so many fanfictions before. 

"Did you like that kiss?" she asked, a sly grin on her face. It was Levi's turn to smirk as he kissed her again and replied, "yes."

Ruby screamed in delight again and ran a full round around the room yelling, " Y/n and Levi sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Childish," murmured Levi pulling Y/n closer to him. The rest of the night seemed to fly by, with Ymir happily kissing Christa, having to hold Mikasa back as Eren sat on Jean's lap for the rest of the game and having to kiss Levi much to both men's disgust. Y/n had half a mind to kill Eren but was slightly worried about Mikasa's reaction to that. Mikasa wasn't happy about Eren kissing Levi either. Jean also didn't like the sitting on lap dare either. Annie was also another victim of lap sitting, having to sit on both Reiner and Bertolt's laps at the same time and then came the time to open presents. Deciding to go in order of rank, everyone opened their presents, hugs, squeals and kisses were traded then it came to Y/n's turn.

"Go on! Open it!" said Ruby excitedly, her eyes gleaming as she thrust her present into Y/n's hands. Y/n carefully opened the wrapper and gasped. A black kitten leapt out of the box it had been kept in and settled in Y/n's lap, purring contently. Y/n looked to Ruby smiling, "you knew all along I always wanted a pet cat didn't you?"

"Yeah," smiled Ruby, "I hope you appreciate this. It took so long for Erwin to agree to this you know."

"I thought you prided yourself in your devilish charm?" teased Y/n.

"Onto the next one," said Ruby waving her hand, eager to continue on. Dang it Y/n always knew how to embarrass her.

"Speaking of animals, your next one is at the stables," Christa said happily, pulling Y/n along. There, at the stable entrance, stood a beautiful ginger mare tossing its head with a snort. Her mare Ember. Y/n glanced at the group confused, this was her mare, what-. Oh, a foal. A smaller version of Ember trotted out curiously and Ember nudged it towards her. 

"This is Ember's and our gift to you. Ember had a foal-"

"Not with Jean I hope," teased Y/n, causing Jean to yelp indignantly, "I wouldn't do such a thing with a horse!"

"Just joking. I'm sorry Christa carry on," smiled Y/n.

"-and we kept this a secret for a month until today. Sorry we couldn't find other gifts. We weren't exactly sure what would be nice to get for you," said Christa sheepishly.

"I love it! Thank you!" Y/n's eyes sparkled, her love for animals obvious. Y/n reached her hand out to the foal, waiting for it to give its approval. With that gift of hers with animals, the foal immediately took to Y/n.

"I will name you Athena," said Y/n while rubbing the behind of Athena's ears, causing Athena to nicker in delight. The 104th training batch really knew how to bring out the soft side of her through her fondness for animals. As they went back to the dorms, Levi whispered into her ear, "your present from me awaits in my room tonight." With a wink he turned on his heel and left a deeply blushing Y/n. Luckily it was dark enough to hide her blush. 

~~~~Time skip~~~~

After most of the Survey Corps got drunk and were hauled off to their rooms by the not so drunk ones, Y/n sighed in relief and proceeded to head to her room when a hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. Instincts immediately kicked in and years of combat training took over her senses as she whirled around, leg poised to kick the crap out of her attacker when said attacker grabbed her by the ankle. Only one person knew her moves that well due to them always sparring against each time whenever they were both free. Levi. 

"I thought you were someone else," grumbled Y/n, "what is it that you want?"

"Are you sure you don't want to see the present I got you?" asked Levi.

"Ah, that slipped from my mind. Let's go," she answered. Levi pulled her to his room and locked the door shut behind them. He went under his bed and came out holding a dark blue box, "open it."

"An engagement ring?" teased Y/n. Levi snorted, "you wish. Just open it brat no more questions asked. I had it specially designed it for you."

Y/n curiously opened the box. Inside lay a silver necklace with the Survey Corps logo pendant that had an 'L' engraved behind as well as a wolf head pendant with (whatever letter your first name starts with) engraved behind. She gently ran a finger over the beautifully carved pendants and smile at Levi, "thanks. This really means a lot to me you know, cause no one has shown me such love before."

"You're welcome. No one is to know about this," Levi growled before pinning her against the wall, "time for part two of your present brat." His fingers slid down her neck, "it begins now," he whispered seductively into her ear.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this," smirked Y/n.

The rest is for reader to decide what they did with Levi and fantasize about it *wink wink*

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Can't write smut for my life so I'll leave it to the imaginative readers to decide what they see. Bye.


	6. Attack on Titan Dying!reader

Wow my one shots lately have been all very dark. Thanks for reading these stories and my apologies if they are not up to your standard. Let's get started on this one shot shall we?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the day we have been preparing for. We can do this," ah Jean, the ever inspiring unofficial leader of the 104th Survey Corps cadets. The Colossal Titan had appeared once again but this time the Armoured Titan was no where to be seen. Y/n gripped her blades tighter, she hadn't been chosen to join the Levi squad for nothing, she was going to prove to the rest of the doubtful squad that she was no weakling and the horrors she had in her life had made her stronger. 

5 years ago, she had watched as titan ran amok in her village and consumed everyone but her. It was only thanks to the Levi squad that she had survived and Levi had taken her in, over time becoming like an older brother to her. She was one of the few people who had seen the soft side of Levi and felt lucky to see such a rare sight. She had everything she ever wanted, the Levi squad and 104th squad had become her family after she lost her biological family and she was loved by everyone. 

Y/n steeled herself and looked up before propelling herself up the wall with her 3DMG towards the titan. Working in coordination with her squad, they flew about on their 3DMG, slicing at the titans who were attempting to eat the civilians. Other squads below were evacuating the civilians as fast as they could with the time bought by the Levi squad. 

Y/n felt like a bird flying freely through the air with her 3DMG, the wind rushing through her hair flooding her veins with adrenaline. She sliced the nape of three titans before going over to join Levi. Before either of them could say anything, a hand tore down the building they were standing on.

"Take her down!" ordered Levi as he maneuvered around the female titan, slicing up her arms so quickly he was like a blur of brown and green and the female titan did not have enough time to harden her skin before Levi got to the spot. Y/n smiled. This was why he was humanity's strongest. This was why she admired him so much and wanted to be like him, so skilled and fast. 

Y/n joined in, trying to get to her nape but she wasn't fast enough. Before she could slice it, the skin of the nape hardened and her blades shattered upon impact. Cursing, she landed on a nearby house and reloaded her blades before throwing herself at the female titan once more. She really detested abnormal titans. Blood sprayed the air as she allowed years of honed instinct to take over, spinning and slashing at the female titan, hoping to wear her down so that either her or Levi would have the opportunity to slice open the nape and find out who was inside the titan body controlling it.

She ignored the stickiness of the crimson red titan blood marring the tan colours of her skin and focused on only her objective-bring the female titan. There it was! The nape exposed. After all that hard work. Y/n shot towards the exposed nape, readying her blades for the strike and ignoring the warning from Levi. She was going to do this! She was-

A hand caught her. Y/n found herself staring into the ocean blue eyes of the female titan. She could hear a faint "no!" from her right where Levi was watching, shocked and helpless, but those eyes. They resembled her best friend Annie's. Could she be-?

No, her friend wouldn't be betraying her. They were close friends, they had no reason to betray each other didn't they? Something deep inside her told her to stop denying the truth and face reality. Y/n felt the hand tighten around her, her bones crushing under the force the titan's hand was exerting. Pain shot through her body, flooding her senses with nothing but hot white blinding pain. She could feel her breaths getting shallower as she heard bone after bone breaking in her body. 

As Y/n took her last breath, she let the illusion fall from her eyes, the illusion she had been trying to hide behind unable to face the truth. Her best friend was the female titan. Her best friend was the one who had killed her friends and family. Her best friend...had killed her. 

Was Annie even her best friend?

Annie had always been quiet, distant and cold towards others. Y/n had realised that and tried to make friends with her. Soon enough, Annie had somewhat opened up to her and they would spend some time together outside training, spending time with the other cadets and laughing the night away.

Y/n suddenly realised. She had been living an illusion. She had been so lonely that she had conjured up an illusion that she had friends. Her cadet mates never cared for her. They always ignored her and pretended she never existed unless it was related to training. Their facial expressions whenever she talked to them told her to go away but she never saw the warning signs. She had stupidly stuck to a lie for so long that it had become a truth to her. But the 104th cadets had played along with that lie she had crafted so beautifully, encouraging the beautiful lie. Her life had been a lie. A sickeningly sweet trap of lies she had fallen into and could never climb out. There had been a red string hanging from above but she had never looked up to see it or take it.

But there was a grain of truth amongst all the lies

Levi. He had been the only friend she ever had. He had been the only one who looked out for her actively, he had been the only one who had been truly concerned for her. And all she had ever done was push him away and seek out the liars. She had chosen the lie over the truth. She had been such an idiot her whole life. She had always been alone from the start but the people around her threw on their masks of deceit and had pulled her into a world of lies. She had danced in that warped reality for so long that she could no longer distinguish the lie from the truth anymore. Levi had been the truth among the lies but she had been so blind she had never seen what lay right in front of her eyes. She should have appreciated Levi more than she did. She owed Levi so much more than she could ever repay him. 

"I'm so sorry Levi," thought Y/n, tears slipping from her eyes. She had been such a fool. She had thrown her whole life away just to pursue a lie that she would never catch, Levi had seen that and tried to help her but she pushed him away. She had been so focused on herself that she failed to realise that her empire had been built upon lie after lie. All the lies she had been told her whole life. 

Her created reality came crashing down on her upon realising who she thought to be her best friend was killing her, her false friends. The final masquerade had finally been torn down. She was coming home. She finally saw the real world as it truly was, as clear as day. Ironically, night had fallen for her, the darkness finally enveloping her in its comforting darkness. Y/n felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest, funny how people were scared of the dark while she embraced it. Darkness was all she had ever known, all she had ever felt and she was returning back to its grasp, she was going home.

The illusion had been lifted.

She was free.

She was home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

YAY DONE. OK. I hope this was a nice one shot. I honestly found the original to be too short so I lengthened it. Bye.


	7. Scarlet Regrets

OK, here's another one shot I wrote whilst freezing in a restaurant. I'm sorry if the quality drops towards the end of the story.

================================================================================

Levi sat outside, looking up at the star-filled night sky. Fresh tears trickled down his face as he remembered the events that had just transpired. Gunther's body hanging from a tree, the only thing keeping his body above the ground was the 3DMG wire, Olou and Eld's broken bones, blood decorating the grass around them, the scarlet colours painting their final picture. Levi had forced himself to move on, to find Petra and that Jaeger brat but the images of their corpses were burned into his mind, joining the list of close people he had lost. 

Funny how even though he told himself to be distant and keep away from others in fear of losing them he kept allowing his squad to get close to him. After realising the futility of resisting their attempts to get close to him, he had told himself to never let them down, to ensure he would not loose them like he had lost Isabel and Farlan. 

His first real family. 

No, don't think about it. They're all gone, flowers that bloomed and faded away, a wave tossed in the ocean, a vapour in the wind. There was no use going back, the only way he could go was forward, push himself along the path he had chosen, the path he felt he would regret the least. No regrets he told himself. No regrets. 

Levi kept going, a small part of him praying he hadn't lost everyone, he hadn't lost everything. Then he came across Petra. She was as beautiful in death as she had been in life. Her blonde hair spread like a fan, the golden sheen shining in the light. Her crimson blood marring parts of her hair, dotting her once pure golden hair with its eerie scarlet hues. Levi remembered her bright and cheerful smile, her beautiful laughter ringing in his ears. As he got closer, he saw that the female titan had crushed her petite body against the tree and her blood had splattered on the trunk, painting the trunk with a gruesome picture of dark crimson blood. 

His heart shattered. He had lost all those he cared about, he had failed them all. He should have chased after the female titan immediately once he had realised that it had vanished, or at least gone to check what had become of it instead of making assumptions. That might have prevented their deaths. Seeing Petra's body made him think back to Isabel and Farlan. 

He had failed them both as well. They had trusted him just like his squad to lead them and he had let them all die while he still lived. He remembered Isabel and Farlan's last words, remembered the trust they had in him to complete the mission but instead he had abandoned it and stayed with the Survey Corps. He didn't even exact revenge for their deaths by killing Erwin Smith, he had even sided with said person after they died, burning their deaths into the back of his mind, forgetting them and leaving them in his past.

This was deja vu all over again, Petra reminded him of Isabel, both optimistic and cheerful people who brightened his life, Olou, Eld and Gunther were like Farlan, always there to support him. Isabel and Farlan's bodies immediately resurfaced in his mind. Their blood colouring the pure white snow red, like the love they had shed for him, the sacrifice they had made because of their love for him. Their love flowing out and staining the snow beneath them a beautiful yet gruesome crimson picture of love and death. 

Funny how red symbolised both love and death, complete opposites. One brought people closer to each other the latter tore them apart, placing them furthur than ever from each other. That was what love entailed, sacrifice and bloodshed. The willingness to sacrifice everything and bleed out for the ones you love. The colour crimson red marred so many things, yet along with it came happiness, sorrow and a sense of togetherness. It decorated beautiful things like roses and hearts but roses had thorns and hearts were fragile, easy to shatter. 

Blood decorated his path, the blood Levi had spilled to stay alive, to fight for those he cared about. There was also the blood that had broken him time and time again after love, which shared the same crimson red colour, had rebuilt him. Blood stained the path he walked on, both beautiful and deadly. Red was also the colour of rage, burning within him like a wild fire that could never be doused. Rage had been the fuel to the burning fiery passion within him. 

Blood sprayed all around him, titan blood flew in the air, momentarily painting the sky red with its scarlet hues. He could smell the metallic tang of titan blood filling the air, charming him into its entrancing trap, luring him ever closer into a blood frenzy. He let loose of all control, allowing the animal within to take over, ripping through the titan as though it was made of paper. Levi tore through the titan over and over again, spinning through the air and slicing, a gleam of silver followed immediately by the crimson spray of blood. He felt the same darkness envelope him in its cloak as he sliced through the female titan's hand and through her arm. Shadows loomed all around him, casting their figures all around him, suffocating him.

There was still that Jaeger brat though. The only surviving member of his squad. He was not going to lose him, he could still reclaim himself. As much as Levi hated the titan boy, he still cared for Eren as he was part of the Levi squad, a squad he had sworn to protect and lead. He could still keep that promise if Eren survived. He wouldn't let his squad down, he would keep his promise and ensure that Eren survived. 

Pain shot through his ankle as he felt it crack. His foot had been caught on the female titan's hand but Eren was still in the female titan's mouth if he was still alive. He had to push on, push through the pain, create the chance that Eren was still alive, if he gave up now he would reduce the chance of Eren's survival to zero. Forcing all the remaining adrenaline to rush into his body, he sliced open the female titan's mouth from the side, grabbed the filthy and saliva covered Eren before escaping with Mikasa in tow. He kept his promise. He hadn't lost his whole squad to the female titan, he had kept his squad alive, he still had Eren. 

He had also taken Petra's Survey Corps badge from her body, running his fingers over it, recalling memories of the time the two had spent together, feeling each stitch on the badge. Quickly, he pocketed it and left to find Eren. Later on, he gave it to another soldier whom he knew had fresh wounds from losing a close friend. It was obvious that the soldier had never lost something that had made such a big impact on his life. Levi knew how hard it was fill the gap and allow the injury to heal, forever leaving scars as a reminder of what had been lost. He knew how difficult it was to come back from such a huge blow, therefore he decided to give the badge to that soldier, hoping that the token would help him heal, guide the healing process faster. 

Giving the badge away had also helped Levi remind himself to move on, move on from the past. There was no going back now, there was no point in clinging on to the past that would only drag him furthur into the pit of despair. He was going to fight, fight the shadows of his past and and leave it all behind him. The blood that poured out all around him only made him stronger, strengthened his resolve to one day defeat the titans, a goal all those around him died for, spilled their blood for, sacrificed so much for. He would leave the demons of the past all behind him, never looking back but always remembering what they had done. Giving Petra's Survey Corps badge away signified him putting the past behind him, moving forward. 

Levi could feel the tears run down his face, leaving their marks on his face as they made their way down. These marks could be easily wiped away but not the loss of his squad. He could taste the salt on his lips as some tears knocked for entrance, others making their way onto the stone on which he sat. 

"Heichou!" Ruby called, this was his cue to wipe away his tears and put in the emotionless mask that had deceived so many, except for Isabel, Farlan, Eld, Gunther, Olou and Petra. He hid his emotionless for a reason, there was this reoccurring trend of people he grew to care about die and him seeing their bodies. Time to continue that trend, the titan that had killed Isabel and Farlan had died by his own hand, his own blades. The female titan had it coming, she was going to pay. The wind roared in his ears as he stood up, seemingly agreeing to his resolve. Leaves glided across the sky, decorating the floor and temporarily blocking patches of moonlight that illuminated the pitch black night sky. 

How long had he been here for? He was suppose to feel cold by now wasn't he? It was pouring and the wind was howling all around him but for some reason he felt warm, as though there were people all around him, providing their warmth to keep him sheltered from the cold. For a moment, he could see a glimmer of a laughing Isabel and Farlan, his squad happily hugging each other and smiling, Petra's blonde hair flowing behind her like a fan as her eyes sparkled with happiness, painting her like an angel. They were all memories of the happy times he had shared with those he cared about but as quickly as they had appeared, the images disappeared with the wind. 

Levi sighed and ran a hand through his damp raven black hair. He had grudgingly started to care for that mischievous prankster Ruby, looking to her like a younger sister he had to take care of.

"I swear that I will protect you," whispered Levi to himself. Even as much as he hated Ruby when she purposely destroyed and trashed his office, stole all his cleaning products and did all the things to annoy him, which was a rather extensive list of things, he could never bring himself to truly hate her despite all the times he had told her so. Levi suspected she secretly knew about his inability to truly hate her but kept it a secret. He swore to himself this time he was not going to lose her, he was not going to lose another person he cared for. He wasn't going to regret the choices he made, he wasn't going to regret the blood spilled, he wasn't going to have scarlet regrets. He might even ask Ruby if she wanted to join his squad. Maybe. Just maybe. 

================================================================================

Yay done! My fingers were really numb by the time I got to the end of this story. I hope you readers liked it. Bye.


	8. Midget Spinners

Hi here's the next chapter. Onward!!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruby: HIIIIII!! THIS IS LEVI (shoves Levi in front of her) AND TODAY I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU A STEP BY STEP GUIDE TO CREATING YOUR VERY OWN MIDGET SPINNER WITH LEVI AS YOUR FIRST-HAND AND LIVE DEMOSTRATION.

Step 1: Get someone short to 'volunteer' for this experiment

Ruby grabbed Levi, pulling him along, "come on! I'm gonna see this through the end no matter what and I'm gonna get you the most fun I've ever had!"

"Tch let go of me brat," growled Levi, yanking his sleeve out of Ruby's grip and dusting the imaginary dust off.

"I'm gonna pour all that cleaning liquid out into the rain if you don't cooperate and Hanji can use you for all the experiments she wants courtesy of me begging Erwin to. And you know he can never resist me especially with the power of PUPPY-DOG EYES!!" threatened Ruby whilst poking Levi in the side.

Levi knew she would stick to that and decided he would rather go with Ruby than Hanji if he had to choose. Conceding, he let Ruby drag him to the center of the mess hall where there was a chair.

Step 2: Place said someone on the chair and tell them to stay put

Ruby shoved Levi onto the chair. Levi noticed that the chair could move from side to side unlike the other chairs in the mess hall. He wondered why but didn't have time to ask as Ruby had strapped him in and left, nowhere to be seen.

Step 3: Invite an audience to witness your breakthrough

Ruby ran around finding Hanji. She bumped into many of the 104th cadets along the way and told them to go to the mess hall and wait for the show starring Levi heichou to start. Finally, Ruby bumped into Hanji and excitedly dragged her into the mess hall, "I did it!"

Hanji's eyes lit up when she saw what Ruby was referring to," you win already! This is going to be fun!" Hanji rubbed her hands in glee.

The rest of the Survey Corps that had arrived were curious as to what this was all about.

Erwin had a clue about what this was about and sighed in frustration. One day, he swore, Levi was going to 'accidentally' leave Ruby behind on an expedition and get rid of her. Erwin was going to really mind that day when it came. Ah well, might as well enjoy what he can seeing as this was most definitely going to be destressing. And fun to watch.

Step 4: Let the show begin!!!!!

Ruby clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention.

"So many of you be wondering what is going on, subject, I mean volunteer, included. After seeing the wonders of this amazing chair, I decided to explore further with it. Bonus was that this was a bet which I have already won. I have decided the name for this stunt which once again involves Levi will be MIDGET SPINNER!!"

Levi snarled at the jab but couldn't get out of the chair to avenge his height as Ruby had taken extra caution when it had come down to strapping Levi into the chair. Firstly for her own safety when she would comment about Levi's height and secondly just in case Levi flew out of the chair although that would be funny. Ah scratch the second reason. She was going to get rid of the straps b4 she commenced her experiment.

"Now....let's go!!" yelled Ruby, quickly releasing the straps holding Levi in the chair and used all her strength to spin the chair really fast.

"Damn. You. Ruby!" roared Levi as he spun around like a mini tornado of fury (another poke at height hehe). He was basically a blur of brown with a hint of white from the cravat and was spinning around the open space Ruby had created to allow movement for the spinning chair. She had anticipated that the chair would move about so she has taken precautions to ensure the safety of the audience.

Ruby just cackled while the rest of the audience were unable to hold in their laughter and the helplessness of Humanity's Strongest and the hilariousness of the situation at hand. Even Erwin let slip a laugh as his lips crinkled into a smile which he shot at Ruby. Hanji had tears streaming from her eyes when Levi actually flew out of the chair some time later like a mini torpeedo (so many height jabs) and crashed into the 104th cadets. Free cushioning. Ruby had collapsed from laughter while some of the cadets had collapsed from being the free cushioning for Levi.

Step 5: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU VALUE IT

"MIDGET SPINNERS ARE THE BEST! THIS VERSION AND THE FIRST OF IT'S KIND IS HUMANITY'S STRONGEST!" yelled Ruby, wiping the tears from her eyes. Levi snarled in anger and moved towards Ruby before collapsing onto his knees, disoriented from the ride. Ruby wondered how he hadn't thrown up yet and then she was proven wrong when Levi heaved out his previous meal. Oops. Someone quickly passed him tissue to clean his mouth before vanishing to get the equipment to clean the mess up. Oops. Levi never liked dirty floors and Ruby had caused this mess.

"No one is to bring this up again," growled Levi, glaring at the terrified cadets. Heads bobbed up and down so fast in fear of Levi. Levi then looked at Ruby," run."

That was all the warnings needed. Ruby shrieked and quickly made her escape with Levi behind attempting to catch her but occasionally crashing into the walls at the turns due to the difficulty in stabilising himself enough to make the sharp turns at the speed he was going.

Hanji grinned, she was going to share the video she had filmed with Ruby since she had been the one to orchestrate this whole scenario while the two had betted on whether Ruby would be able to create a midget spinner with Levi as the spinner. Ruby had won the bet money along with the video seeing the effort she had put in. Albeit most of the video was shot shaky cam style since Hanji had been laughign so hard herself it had been rather hard to keep the camera stable. But still, best blackmail ever!!

Today had most definitely been very eventful. From midget spinning to the chase between Ruby and Levi which ended in Erwin interceeding and telling Levi to stop the chase as it had brought about the much needed morale boost for the Survey Corps. Although it was at the expense of Levi's pride. For the next few weeks the daring Survey Corps members would tease Levi about the incident and immediately take off laughing while a pissed off Levi chased them down. Suddenly it seemed, the whole Survey Corps residence was so much cleaner than it had ever been before for those same few weeks. How coincidental. This was how the midget spinner was invented.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ruby: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! NOW YOU ALL KNOW HOW TO CREATE YOUR VERY OWN MIDGET SPINNERS. HAVE FUN AND REMEMBER TO ALWAYS HAVE AN ESCAPE PLAN ON HAND AT ALL TIMES. Levi say bye.

Levi: Tch no brat. After all this?

Ruby: Yes. Say. Bye. Now.

Levi: Bye. I want my Windex. Now.

Ruby: BYE!! You're gonna have to work for that horrible nightmare Windex! (runs off with Windex in hand)

Levi: OI COME BACK HERE BRAT! AND WINDEX IS GOD'S GIFT TO MANKIND!

Ruby: NEVERRRRRRRR


	9. Erwin x Reader

Ok, Erwin is nowhere near my top 10 fav AOT characters but here it is. I'm trying this. Hope you like it!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n felt tears streaming down her face. I'm so sorry mom, I'm so sorry dad. I joined the Survey Corps in hopes of protecting you but I failed. I let the both of you die. I failed the both of you. I failed as a daughter. 

I'm sorry Emma, I'm sorry I let you go. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I can't even be a proper big sister to you. I hope you have a better big sister wherever you are now. 

Y/n looked at the sky, the azure blue colour reminded her of Emma. The sky had always been her favourite colour. Her little sister always had big dreams, she always dreamt of what life outside the walls was like, what lay outside the walls which had made her such good friends with Armin and Eren. With Eren always came Mikasa so the four of them had been great friends, always having each other's back. 

Y/n remembered her sister's laughter as she shoved Eren into the river together with Armin a few weeks ago, which immediately turned into her recent haunting screams as a titan lifted her up to its mouth. Her cries for a failure of a big sister to save her. The screams suddenly cut off as the titan bit down on her petite and small body, cutting off her screams. 

Y/n knelt there, not moving at all. She had no one left. She remembered her parents shouting for their daughter to run, to move as a titan loomed over them. She recalled her training and had immediately leapt into action but there were just too many. For every one titan she killed another popped out of nowhere. She could only guard her family from a seemingly endless horde of titans for so long before one of them snatched her father and mother, devouring them greedily. 

Y/n had screamed, falling to her knees, screamed until her throat was raw. Another titan stepped towards her, shaking the ground with every step it took. Y/n stared into the face of death, she was not afraid to die. Her family had already been taken from her by these monstrosities, what else was there to lose? 

Before the titan could even bend down to pick her up, something sliced its nape and it fell with a loud thud which shook the ground, she barely avoided being crushed by the body of the titan. Erwin. Erwin Smith. Commander of the Survey Corps. His blonde hair stained with specks of blood, his hand reached out to her, offering her his assistance to continue fighting. The offer, a promise to protect her and be by her side whenever she needed it. A promise he would never break. Or so he said.

Y/n looked at the titan that currently held her in its grip. How amusing. Like all her family members she was going to die, eaten by a titan. This time there was no Erwin to save her. He was somewhere else attending to other titans. There was no way he could reach her in time. Suddenly she laughed. Laughed hard. This was ironic. So much for the promise to be by her side forever and always. Promises were made to be broken indeed. Funny how she only realised it now when she was going to die. 

She should have known it beforehand, when she failed to keep her family safe from the titans. When she had just stood there frozen in fear as her parents were devoured one by one. When she had failed to kill the titan that ate her sister afterwards. 

She had promised that she would protect them that was why she wanted to join the Survey Corps. That promise was why her parents had allowed her to join the Survey Corps. The promise that had been broken on the day her family had been taken away from her. She breathed her last, a smile on her face. 

Erwin bowed his head. He ran his fingers down the tombstone head that had Y/n's name carved into it. Below it were the words, "a fighter dearly missed, a true friend to the end" Erwin traced the words carved into the stone, whispering it out loud to himself. He had promised to be by her side, but yet funnily enough he hadn't been with her when she had breathed her last. 

He hadn't even seen her last moments, only hearing about it from a terrified and shaken Armin. His promise had faded into the wind, blown away with the ashes, never to be seen or heard again. Gone together with the death of his wife. Standing up, the commander looked one last time at the tombstone head before going back to his office.

Promises...were made to be broken. He had broken the promise he had made to her, she had been betrayed by the last person she had ever loved, had ever been very close to. Everyone around her were liars, false smiles on their face as they said their promises. Empty words drifting away in the wind. Promises after all, were meant to be broken. 

................................................................................................................................................................

Well, my first Erwin one shot is done. I hope it wasn't so bad. Please vote or comment!


	10. Kuroko no Basket (part 1)

I read this amazing KnB (Kuroko no Basket/Baskue) zombie AU and got inspired to write this amidst my busy schedule. Now everybody knows where my priorities lie. Thank you!

Link to story: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001325/chapters/29729166

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gone. Everything was gone. The life she once knew had turned on its head. People use to roam the streets below, but now everywhere she looked were zombies. She hoped the others were alright, having managed to narrowly escape with her humanity and now huddled in a random zombie clear room she had found. She wondered about the former occupants of the room she currently resided in, were they zombies now, possibly wandering the streets? Or were they somewhere safe, still alive. She rummaged through the backpack she had on her. Luckily she didn't drop it lest she got a lecture from Akashi Seijurou aka Seijo as she called him. Although at this rate seeing what was outside she wouldn't mind hearing his voice once again. 

2 bottles of water, a few protein bars, some crackers and....wait what? Candy? Who put that in her backpack? "Must have been Murasakibara," thought Kumori as she zipped the bag up. She wouldn't touch those supplies unless really necessary, not like she would need water any time soon. Her parents always complained she was like a camel, never needing water for long periods of time. Camels however, could last longer than her. She couldn't wait days without water. 

Kumori peered outside, the zombie hoard was not getting smaller at all. At this rate she might as well catch a few winks, not like she could do anything. With a sigh, she settled on the bed she found and was soon fast asleep, worn out from the day's events.

Aomine's pov

I let out a sigh, slumping against the wall. Akashi had sent out another search party to find Kumori but she was no where to be found.

What if she's dead? 

Kumori is stronger than that, it isn't even a day yet since she was missing, stop worrying so much Aomine.

She is strong yes, but that's basketball not zombies. Heck who even knew they were real?

Kumori always overthinks, she must have thought of situations with zombies before and drew up a plan to survive on her own.

But I can't stop worrying about her.

"Daiki? You ok? You seem lost in thought," Akashi waved a hand in front of his former teammate's face. Aomine blinked a few times and looked around. Seirin was gathered in one corner, Takao and Midorima were sleeping cuddled together, Kise was on watch duty together with Murasakibara and Momoi was looking at him worriedly from a distance. Akashi's two maroon eyes never left him and it was getting disturbing despite knowing Akashi was back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aomine waved his hand before looking back out of the window.

"We are all worried about Kumori but you seem to be taking it the hardest. I know you're her boyfriend and all but get some rest. Kumori never goes down without a fight and she knows how to survive. You've seen her kill zombies before after all."

"I'm not worried," snapped Aomine, getting into a comfortable position to sleep, "stop bothering me Akashi,"

Akashi just shook his head before leaving Aomine to get lost in his own thoughts. Though he would never admit it to anyone, he was secretly extremely worried about Kumori as well. He had always appreciated her fighting spirit and quick thinking as well as the tactician inside her. He couldn't show it though, the group might end up in chaos and there might be casualties if they saw their unofficial leader anxious. He sighed, they would be moving again tomorrow morning, he better get some rest whilst he could. Shifting slightly, he yawned before falling asleep, a blanket over him. 

================================================================================

Next day (normal pov)

As per usual, Akashi was assigning different people to kill the few zombies they occasionally came across. Today was no different, just him swinging a crowbar and smashing the head of whatever zombie came across and the occasional stop for a break. There seemed to be an interesting number of zombies at the block across the street they were on though.

"There might be someone inside, considering humans do draw a zombie's attention as well apart from noise," suggested Kagami. Eh, maybe Bakagami wasn't that much of a baka, though he was still stupid enough to be considered one. Akashi weighed his options, he could risk the group and maybe find another survivor or he could keep the group safe and possibly doom whoever was inside if there even was one to a rather painful death. He didn't need to wait long for the choice to be made for him, gunshots were heard as zombies fell left and right. It wasn't enough to drive the zombies away but it did confirm Kagami's theory of someone being inside the block.

Midorima grumbled about how much effort this was as three basketballers squeezed into the back of the block. Hopefully that someone wasn't hiding so high up so they didn't have to climb so many flights of stairs. Kagami would jump at the occasional small sounds while Aomine frowned, the gunshots seemed to be coming from the door on their left. Quietly, the three cautiously opened the door only to be greeted with a gun barrel pressed against their foreheads. 

Kumori!

"You scared me! I thought you guys were zombies or something!" she cried, hugging Aomine tightly. 

"Hey, no hugs for me?" teased Kagami, a grin on his face.

"Shut up Bakagami, she's mine," Aomine glared.

"I have yet to find a zombie who knows how to open doors," was all Midorima said, "we better get back to the others and get away from here."

"Who knew I was so good with a gun," laughed Kumori as they made their way to the others who were camped across the street.

"Kumoricchi/Kumori/Mori-chin!" Kise tackled Kumori with a hug. Akashi smiled and Murasakibara stopped poking Takao.

"Gerrof me Ryo! You're gonna kill me after I've been saved by the three idiots behind me! Good to see you again Seijo and Murasaki," Kumori smiled, pushing Kise's arm off her.

"Well, we better get going. Catch ups can come later when we are all in a safer place," said Riko, stretching.

~time skip~

The group was now caught in a zombie fight and everyone was fighting for their lives. Well with the exception of Momoi. She was just pulling Kuroko out of danger each time a zombie tried to sneak up on them but hey, it was keeping the two alive. Not for very long though. A zombie had grabbed onto Momoi's backpack and was reaching for her arm. Momoi screamed trying to shake the zombie off and the scream had alerted Aomine. 

Aomine ran over, crowbar ready to strike when he froze. The zombie was a child. How could he kill a child? The child zombie opened its jaws, ready to chomp on human flesh when Kise ran over, baseball bat raised high over his head. Kise? Someone got there first however, Kumori stabbed the child zombie in the head so hard that the tip of the knife popped out of the skull and very nearly cut Momoi. Momoi shrieked in fright and froze.

Kumori pulled her knife out of the skull and said calmly as though nothing had happened, "don't freeze," before going off to help Hyuuga with the two zombies he was fighting off.

Aomine just stared at the corpse of the zombie. Kumori had just killed a child without a second thought. Was she still the same Kumori he knew? The Kumori in the past never would have harmed anyone without good reason, let alone kill a child. 

"Dai-chan?" Momoi looked concerned for her childhood friend. He shook his head, "let's go back to the group."

The whole walk, no words were exchanged between Aomine and Kumori. The uneasiness in the air was obvious so no one said a word. 

At a safe house, Kise seemed worried, he was sweating and shaking whilst huddled in a corner. Kumori sat down next to him, "is there something wrong?"

"You say first. It's obvious to everyone you and Aominecchi aren't exactly on good terms. What happened?" Kise asked, pushing himself upright.

".....I guess someone has to say something first. Daiki...Daiki...is questioning me because I killed the child zombie to save his life. I mean come on! Is that how you thank someone who saved your life? I don't think so."

Kise smiled sadly, placing a hand on her shoulders, "this whole thing has been hard on all of us. Aominecchi just doesn't understand. Give him time maybe he'll come around. Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah? What is it Ryo?" Kumori asked.

"Promise me...promise me you will do the right thing when the time comes," Kise said, shifting slightly.

"Of course I will do the right thing! I don't understand."

"You will...when the time comes," Kise smiled sadly at her, "thank you."

Kumori just blinked and nodded before going over to Akashi.

"You're a therapist now?"

"Is it wrong to be concerned for my former teammates?"

"No, you just keep going around fixing people's problems and hiding your own. Does Daiki know?"

"Know what?"

"Who you are. What you are."

"No he doesn't. Only you and they know," Kumori spat out the word 'they' like it was something disgusting in her mouth. 

"How long do you plan to keep it a secret?"

"I....I don't know. I'll tell him when I'm ready I suppose. What's bothering you?"

"I don't know if everyone will survive the journey to my house therapist."

"I ain't a therapist."

"Well it seems that way to me," teased Akashi.

"Shut up Seijo," laughed Kumori, lightly shoving Akashi.

Akashi just laughed and smiled at her. No one would ever guess what she had been through with the bright smile on her face. No one would ever guess what she was, who she was. 

The next day came sooner than expected. Once again, the group was travelling trying to reach its destination before any casualties hit them. This time, it was Kagami's screaming that brought the zombie hoard down on them. Kagami's defense? He saw a zombie dog and as per his every reaction to seeing a dog at close proximity, he screamed. Every zombie head in the near vicinity turned to them and began their advance.

"Stupid baka," growled Kumori as she killed another zombie by stabbing it in the head. She wasn't in the mood to be fighting especially first thing in the morning.

Currently, Akashi had managed to get the group to a secured house but zombies swarmed the outside so they were stuck again for a while. At this rate they were going to be very behind schedule.

Kumori had been checking around the house for anything that caught her eye when she saw Kise in the toilet, vomiting.

"Ryo? Are you ok?"

"Ah!" yelped Kise, his eye wide. He vomited again before he could say anything and Kumori quickly ran over to support the shaking small forward. 

"Are you sick?" Kumori asked. If he was this wasn't good. A sick person would make travelling longer distances difficult. 

"No...I...I didn't want anyone to know but..." Kise threw up again. Once he was done, he slumped against the wall, panting hard. Kumori sat down next to him, "what did you want to say?"

"I...I got bitten..." Kise whispered, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a bite mark, the skin around it already turning grey.

"No...." Kumori whispered in shock. Not Ryo of all people!

"I'm sorry..." murmured Kise, bowing his head, "I have about an hour more. Stay with me?"

"Yeah...sure..." Kumori said, feeling Kise's forehead. It was burning. 

"So....what do you want to talk about?"

"Um....I dunno. What about you?"

"Moricchi, promise me you will take care of the others. I wanna see them survive this."

"Oh, yeah sure."

"I mean it Moricchi."

"I mean it too Ryo. I just never thought any of us would get bitten you know, Generation of Miracles and all....and after all we've been through...I...I don't want any of to be separated anymore....seems like it can't be helped."

"I'm sorry Moricchi."

"I'm the sorry one, I couldn't keep you out of a zombie's jaws."

"You can't save everyone."

"Since when did you start sprouting words of wisdom?"

"I've been watching too many movies thanks to you."

"Oh so now it IS my fault."

"For a different thing Moricchi."

"It's still my fault in a way."

Their banter continued on until Kise started coughing, "it's time Moricchi. Fulfill your promise please, don't let me die a monster."

Kumori stared at her friend, her teammate. Her finger slid over the safety hatch, unlocking it. She was about to kill the one person who had brought so much laughter into her life. She was about to kill someone she considered a friend. Kise grabbed her wrist and pressed the gun to his forehead, "do it. Kill me please. Before it's too late."

"Ryo, before you go....I want you to know something. I...I've been telling a lie my whole life. I...I am actually..." she whispered the rest into his ear. Kise stared at her, eyes wide, "who else knows?"

"Only Seijo....and now you. Two of you."

"One now," Kise said, smiling sadly, "it doesn't change my perspective of you. I would give my life for you any day."

".......thank you......" Kumori whispered, "....friend..."

A resounding bang echoed and Kise slid to the floor, his eyes lifeless.

"A friend..." whispered Kumori as she walked out of the toilet, "a friend."


	11. Kuroko no Basket (part 2)

Here's part 2 cause the previous one was like 2000+ words. I still have no idea how I do it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As expected, the group didn't take the news of Kise's death very well. The Generation of Miracles were all quiet and silently mourning his death. Akashi looked at Kumori, "I understand why you did it. Don't worry, you did the right thing."

Did she though? Kumori felt like she should have tried to find a cure, at least try and save Kise. Her friend. Her teammate. There was no one to lift the mood of the group now. Laughter was suddenly absent from the world. She would miss his laugh, the smile that captivated so many fangirls. Kise was gone now, died a human. Kumori looked at the remaining members of the group, she would fulfill her promise to Kise, she would protect them, at all costs. Even at the cost of her humanity. 

Akashi lead the group onwards, making their way through the now deserted wasteland which was once a place where Kumori had seen many street basketballers playing street basketball. She looked over at Aomine who was staring at the courts longingly.

"Hey, once this whole crap is over, we can go and play a one-on-one with each other, maybe even a match with all the Generation of Miracles," Kumori said reassuringly, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah...maybe...if we survive all this. We already lost Kise, who else are we going to lose?"

"No one else. Not if I can help it."

"Doesn't that mean I might lose you?"

"............."

Kumori turned and went to talk to Akashi. Aomine watched her from a distance, sometimes he really hated how loyal she could be to those she considered friends. He just wanted her to be selfish for once but no she couldn't. Wouldn't. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Stop it Aomine. Stop thinking about it. Kumori doesn't die easily.

"You alright there?" Momoi.

"Yeah I'm fine." I'm not.

"We're almost there Dai-chan! You can propose to her at Akashi's house if you want!"

"Mmmm." Will I be able to?

"I'm gonna plan the best wedding for my two best friends! I'm gonna be the best bridesmaid for Kumori!"

"Yeah yeah." Will I be able to see Kumori walk down the aisle? KISE! Why did you make her promise something that could get her killed?

"Daiki, take out the zombies over on your right. Midorima, the ones on the left. Kumori, the ones in front of us," Akashi called.

Aomine smashed the head of a zombie with his crowbar. He looked over at how Kumori was doing. The life in her eyes were gone. Her gaze cold and hard as she killed zombie after zombie. Did he know this Kumori he was seeing in front of him? She looked the same on the outside, but was she still the same on the inside? He thought not. They all had changed one way or another. Kumori and Akashi's changes were the most obvious. Akashi was back to being a cold and calculating leader, Kumori seemed lifeless and only followed orders. She showed no emotion, the smile on her face seemed plastered onto her face to cover something buried deep inside her. 

"Right through this gate and we will be safe," Akashi said, pointing to a metal gate just in front of them. The group smiled happily, they were safe at last! Suddenly there was a scream. Momoi and Riko! The two women frantically shoved everyone inside, yelling at them to run for their lives. The group quickly made their way through the gate but it was difficult. Not everyone could go in at one time and the zombies were right on their tail. 

"How are we all going to get in before the zombies kill us all?" asked Kiyoshi anxiously.

"The best solution is to get a few people or someone to fight them off and buy us time while we get in. However, sacrifices may have to be made," Akashi said, his voice emotionless.

"All of you get your asses inside the gate. I'll hold them off. I've got lots of money we can use to buy time," Kumori said, attempting a joke.

"Not funny at this time Kumori!," cried Izuki.

"I mean it! Now get moving!" Kumori got into a defensive stance, spinning her blades, "I guess this is where all my training leads up to haha."

"Kumori! I'm not going to leave you alone!" snapped Aomine, pushing his way over to her.

"Oi, the group needs you. So get moving."

"The group needs you too! I need you!" the words just flew out of his mouth. Dark blue eyes locked onto raven black ones, "please..."

"I....I can't Daiki. I swore to protect all of you, I'm not going to break that promise."

"I never said you had to break that promise. I'm going to fight alongside you. I said I would always be by your side."

"You didn't promise. Now get your ass through that gate. I'm not dealing with sappy romance anymore."

"Stop trying to be a hero! Other people need you to survive and be their hero by living!"

"I never said I was a hero. Maybe I'm just a villain trying to redeem myself," Kumori smiled sadly at Aomine. Akashi gave a nod of understanding. He swallowed before saying, "Daiki, come on we have to go before the zombies attack Kumori without her being ready."

"I'm gonna miss all of you. Especially you Daiki. Stay safe, I dunno maybe find a cure or something. Mido is a doctor in training anyways, he might be able to do something about this epidemic. Seijo...promise me you will always stay the same. Don't be the other Akashi, be the Akashi I fell in love with at Teiko. Daiki...stay happy. For Momoi. Be what you were at Teiko," Kumori smiled at the two men who had captured her heart, although Daiki was always going to be before Seijo. She turned back to face the zombie hoard, "you want a piece of me? Come and get it!"

Aomine let his barriers break down, a single tear sliding down his face, "wait! You haven't told me something! What did you mean by villain?"

"Villain?" Kumori looked thoughtful, "I'm...I'm an assassin. I was sent to infiltrate Teiko and kill the Generation of Miracles so that Marley would be rid of the only school that could beat them in basketball, eliminating all competition. Who knew I would fall in love with two of them and become the girlfriend of one? Well...now you know I guess. Do you still love me?"

Everyone gasped at her words. Kumori.....an assassin? Sent to kill the Generation of Miracles?

"That's why I can fight so well," Kumori laughed, a genuine laugh that only Aomine and Akashi had ever heard. She smiled, "get moving."

She turned to face the zombies and let out a roar of her own before spinning and slicing at any zombie that came too close. She moved like a blur, zombies falling left and right as they fell to her two blades. She ducked as a zombie tried to grab her and sliced its head cleanly into two. Apparently kicks were quite effective in pushing them backwards. She kicked one in the head and sent it stumbling into another three. Slicing backwards, she chopped the heads of two zombies into two before smirking at Aomine and giving a cocky wink. She turned back and stabbed one in the eye whilst another unluckily received a blow to the head when she sliced another zombie standing beside it.

She looked like a wild animal set loose amidst the chaos, Akashi thought, pulling Aomine behind him. Suddenly Aomine stopped. He took out a small black box and shouted, "Kumori! Time is short so no speech for you! Will you marry me? Say yes!"

"That's not how one proposes Daiki! you aren't suppose to force the woman into saying yes but yes any day whether you force or not!" Kumori called back.

"You should not be interrupting someone when they are fighting you know Daiki," Akashi smirked in amusement. He knew Kumori could handle talking while fighting, he had seen her skills first hand when someone from Marley High had tried to assassinate him once they received the news of Kumori's betrayal. She had been coming up with ridiculous nicknames for each of the generation of Miracles while kicking the assassin senseless. Funny how that memory suddenly came to mind. 

Aomine waved Akashi's remark away and shouted, "you are now Aomine Kumori!"

Kumori laughed and kicked another zombie back, "I love you!"

A slimy and decayed hand grabbed her face, causing Kumori to snarl, "get your filthy hand off my face!"

The zombies were too many, they were overwhelming her! Not even the best assassin of Marley could fight them all off successfully. Akashi suspected she knew she was going to die. But at least she had to die in her boyfriend now turned husband's arms! Akashi ran back.

"Oi! Where are you going Akashi?" called Aomine.

"Are you questioning me?"

"But..."

Akashi ignored Aomine and grabbed Kumori. She was covered in blood and had been bitten in the neck. Driving the other zombies away with the help of Kumori, Akashi ran back as fast as he could through the gates which were promptly slammed shut by Aomine. 

"Thank you Kumori..." whispered Akashi, laying her down on the grass.

"Dai...Daiki," Kumori coughed, "I'm gonna die. I thought it would always be in an explosion or something, not by zombies."

"......." Aomine had nothing to say, he just sat down next to her, running his hand through her silky raven black locks that were now coated in blood. 

"Not gonna say anything?"

"What is it you would say? Ah yes no comment."

Akashi let out a chuckle. Kumori smiled at him, "at least I got to spend time with the two of you. Never thought this was how I was gonna go out."

"Just shut up and rest," snapped Aomine, his voice cracking.

"You want me to die faster?"

"You will turn into a zombie not die."

"Well, I want you to shoot me in the head or stab me or basically kill me before I turn into some ugly monster, Daiki. I wanna die an assassin. Human. Or at least as human as I can be after killing so many people in my life. Don't even know if I have any humanity left in me."

"I....I don't know if I will be able to do that. Shouldn't you ask Akashi to do it?"

"Well...Akashi is an idiot. So you. Besides, aren't you gonna grant your dying wife's last wish?"

"Hey! I thought Daiki was the idiot here! Since when did it become me?"

"Both of you are idiots."

"But I'm your idiot not Akashi."

"You want to be called an idiot? Never thought I would see the day you said that."

"No! I!"

"She got you there Daiki."

"Shut up Akashi."

Kumori chuckled, she always loved the amount of banter within the Generation of Miracles. It made her feel right at home. She coughed, "hey, will you be able to do it Daiki? When the time comes? It's coming soon you know."

".......I don't know."

"You better do it. If I end up as one of those monstrosities, I will come back and personally haunt you."

"Do you want to be shot or stabbed?"

"Wow nice question Akashi," laughed Kumori, "shot. Easier for Daiki."

"None of those options are easy Kumori." Aomine said, confused.

"Yeah I know. That's why I said easier. Your English needs to buck up." retorted Kumori.

"You always enjoyed English. That was always your best subject. Why are you comparing my grades to yours?"

"Cause I get to tease you idiot."

Aomine smiled, Akashi shook his head and Kumori grinned. She picked up the gun next to her and flicked the safety off, "here. Do it."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"No sharp retort?"

"Couldn't think of one. All those in my head would probably make the bad boy cry."

"I don't cry."

"Says the one who cried when I said I was gonna play hero."

"That, that wasn't crying!"

"Liar." Kumori pressed the gun into Aomine's palm and pressed the barrel against her forehead, "the forehead or the side?"

"The forehead. I want to see your face one last time."

"Hey Seijo. Bad boy is being sappy now."

Akashi laughed, sadness in his eyes as tears started to slide down his face.

"The emperor is crying now. Why is everyone crying now?"

"You're going to die idiot!" snapped Aomine, unable to control the flow of his tears. His finger trembled, gliding over the trigger.

"I'm not someone to cry over. Honestly I'm worth no tears from any of you. I've done so much wrong nothing's ever gonna set things right." whispered Kumori, smiling sadly.

"You're wrong," said Aomine firmly, " you're worth every drop of tears spilled for you and more than what can be spilled in a lifetime. You've always been way past the redeeming stage. Stop degrading yourself."

"Stop talking and pull it. I love you Daiki. My idiot." Kumori closed her eyes, "you don't need to close my eyes anymore. I saved the two of you some trouble."

Aomine laughed quietly, she never stopped being herself. Still joking to the end. Had it been the same for Kise?

"When you get to heaven, tell Kise we miss that model," said Akashi.

"Provided I get to heaven Seijo."

"You should. After everything you've done for us."

Kumori just hummed, "Daiki?"

"I....I love you, little wolf." Aomine said, calling her by the nickname he had fondly given her after seeing her fascination with the canine. He squeezed the trigger, her body slid to the ground as tears slid down his cheeks, leaving a trail. Those tears could be easily wiped away, but the hole in his heart was a whole different story. Aomine sobbed into Akashi's shoulder, Akashi hugged Aomine, tears marring his face. 

"We should be going. The gate won't hold the zombies forever."

"So...we're just going to leave her body here?"

"..........she.........we'll bury her here then."

Akashi took the bloody shovel and started digging. Aomine gently laid her body into the ground, "I wish we could have some sort of funeral or something but then, we don't have enough time. You would be screaming at us to get moving and leave your body here but I can't. So rest well little wolf, and I will see you again."

Aomine and Akashi rose, moving towards the others. Aomine took one last look back at the patch of freshly dug dirt and smiled sadly, squeezing the wolf pendant he had taken from Kumori.

Because of you I learnt to smile again. And you were always right beside me. Thank you for everything Kumori, my little wolf. 

================================================================================

Yeah done!! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


	12. Akashi Seijurou

"Hey Yatong! Nice to talk to you again after so long!" her best friend since middle school, Beatrice, as per usual was loud and outgoing.

"Nice to hear from you again Beatrice," Yatong smiled, "which high school are you going?"

"Eh...Touou. I don't exactly have the money to go to a private school as much as I would like to join Seirin. Their teamwork is amazing! You?"

"I'm going to Rakuzan..."

"Wow. Ok. This is just amazing. You and I are going to see the boys we broke up with for the rest of high school. What did we do to deserve this?"

"...you enjoy smacking people with whatever is in your hand when people make you pissed off which by the way is really easy to do."

"Whatever. They deserve it. Ever thought about how you're gonna confront him after spending a year on the other side of the world?"

"No. You?"

"It's gonna be easier for me. Daiki isn't a yandere."

"I guess I'm just going to have to find a way in like 2 days. I hope I survive."

"You should. See you!"

"Bye."

Yatong put down the phone, a smile on her face. It felt good to hear from familiar voices again. She wondered how the others were doing, heck she didn't even know which high school each of the Generation of Miracles went to! Now she knew she was going to have to confront Akashi again. The both of them had been dating for two months when Teiko won their third championship. After that it seemed like everything had changed. The team she used to love watching play basketball was gone, leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. 

It became worse when Kuroko and Beatrice left the team. Yatong felt like she had nothing worth staying for and had decided to follow her parents on the business trip which she had been extremely against at first but now seemed like her saving grace. She didn't even tell Akashi about her leaving the country, only Beatrice knew. She did after all feel like she could trust her best friend who didn't seem like she changed.

Before she left, Beatrice told her that she and Aomine had broken up too. She couldn't deal with whatever he had become. Yatong had no idea how she managed to cope with having to deal with a changed team of miracles for a year but there she was. 

time skip to start of high school 

Yatong walked to the school gates listening to music as per usual. In middle school, Akashi would send her to school in the limo he always sat in. Beatrice would greet her at the gates as well after being tapped on the shoulder countless times, Yatong shook her head a small smile on her face, sometimes Beatrice was way too engrossed in her music, singing along with the song. At least she didn't sing out of tune.

She looked at the large school gates and took a deep breath. Time to confront a problem she had run away from for a year. She immediately went to a corner seat at the back of the classroom and began reading a story she had become engrossed in thanks to Beatrice's recommendations. 

The bell rang and she saw someone sit next to her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, only to be greeted with a familiar red haired boy. Akashi. Of all people. 

"Are you going to join the basketball club?" he asked, unpacking his bag for the first period. Akashi was acting like nothing had happened in the past year. She frowned, looking into his heterochromatic eyes. Suddenly her head was pushed down violently, "no one is allowed to look into my eyes when they're beneath me. And you all are beneath me."

Ah there was the yandere Akashi she had known in middle school.

"I may think about it," she growled, continuing to read her book. Damn it she missed the old Akashi! Why did he have to change? Why did they all have to change? Everything had been fine until that point.

time skip

Yatong sighed, she couldn't believe she was going to do this. She opened the doors to the gym only to be greeted by non other than the red haired yandere.

"I knew you would come."

Stupid high and mighty Akashi. His arrogance was getting on her nerves but she wasn't one to lash out. Instead she kept quiet and said, "I want to apply for manager. I heard the team still doesn't have one."

With Akashi's influence, Yatong secured the position of manager. Now, to find out all the teams for the Inter-High. She wasn't new to this job. She knew exactly what to do.

time skip

Rakuzan had topped Inter-High as expected. Yatong sighed, if Rakuzan kept going on like this, Akashi would be a crazy yandere her whole life. She hoped Beatrice was alright. She didn't seem to take the loss against Rakuzan very easily. Beatrice had injured her ankle, spraining it after Eikichi Nebuya slammed into her, causing her to land wrongly and injure her ankle. Yatong had gone to visit her in the hospital afterwards and Beatrice didn't want to talk about anything.

Well, she hoped Beatrice was having better luck at rebuilding her relationship with Aomine. She had absolutely no idea how to rebuild her relationship with Akashi. Well she did have an idea but it involved Rakuzan losing and she couldn't see that coming true. 

Fulfilling her role as a manager, she faithfully went to all the games during Winter Cup and continuing the tradition of Rakuzan, Rakuzan reached all the way to semi finals. The next game was Shutoku. After defeating Yosen, Yatong felt nothing could beat Rakuzan anymore. She din't even know why she bothered to research on the next opposing team anymore. Rakuzan was like an unstoppable force. Maybe it was just to try and find that silver of hope.

Anyways, she was now at the Shutoku match. Midorima and Takao were warming up and Yatong was scribbling some notes on the positioning of the first team. Her relationship with Akashi had not been going well. He had been threatening her each time he saw her talk to any guy, saying that she was his and his only. He had even threatened to harm her with his scissors if he caught her texting any guy or being too close to ayone. She felt like she had no privacy anymore, Akashi was watching her every move. She felt trapped. Haiz...hopefully Beatrice had better luck than her.

Beatrice grinned at her, waving with a smile on her face. Aomine was sitting next to her and looked happy. It seemed like she was back to normal with Aomine. The tanned ace had his arm slung around her shoulder and they looked comfortable. Well, good for them. She had heard about Touou's loss against Seirin which had made Beatrice sad but at the same time happy that her Aomine was back. Well, Yatong heard that Seirin was in the finals now. According to Beatrice, Seirin had the highest chances of winning Rakuzan. They after all had beaten every single member of the Generation of Miracles, including Beatrice which was a surprise considering she was on par with Aomine and the two were in the same team. Her chemistry with Aomine was the best, she wasn't called the Panther for nothing. Yatong had always enjoyed watching the two play together, their dynamics had been amazing.

The match had gone as she had anticipated. Shutoku had lost against Rakuzan and Midorima had left crying. Yatong wanted to go over and comfort him but saw that Takao was already on it. More like joining him but whatever helped Midorima.

Akashi strode over to her, "do you not see? I am absolute. I will not be defeated because nobody can defeat me."

Yatong looked down at the notes she had scribbled down for Seirin, "no. You will lose against Seirin. You cannot continue on like this Akashi, it will only lead you to your downfall." She raised her head, glaring defiantly at the captain of Rakuzan. Akashi scowled, "I will prove you wrong once again Yatong. And you will defy me no more."

Keep thinking that Akashi. Keep thinking.

The crowd was roaring with liveliness. Seirin versus Rakuzan, the Winter Cup finals. The Generation of Miracles were seated together and Aomine was hogging Beatrice once again. She was getting annoyed and shoved his arm off her, causing his arm to smack into Midorima's face which resulted in a small squabble which was easily resolved by Kise whining about how loud they were. 

"GO SEIRIN!" cheered Beatrice.

"I'm surprised you aren't cheering for your twin," teased Kise, grinning.

"I'm not going to cheer an arrogant ass like him Ryo!"

The whistle blew. Tip off. Kagami had the ball and sped down the court, Kuroko using his misdirection to support his light. As anticipated. Now to use their secret weapon. Their own shadow. Chihiro Mayuzumi. 

To Yatong's surprise, Seirin made a comeback and won! They won! She couldn't believe it, Seirin had shown the Generation of Miracles the importance of teamwork and how basketball was meant to be played. Now to see if losing had the same effect on Akashi.

"Akashi?" Yatong asked cautiously, helping the captain take his bag. 

"I...I lost..." whispered Akashi before breaking down, crying into her shoulder. She let him, he did need an outlet for the tears after all and no one was here to witness this. Akashi's pride would be shattered if anyone saw.

She hugged him back and was surprised when he leaned back into the hug. He was back. Her Sei-kun was back. 

"I'm back Yatong. Are you happy?" he asked, wiping his tears away.

"I'm more than happy Sei-kun. The team is back together again now."

"Hey you guys gonna hurry up? Doesn't mean you guys aren't in the chat means you get to skip team reunion you know," Beatrice peered from outside, "oh my, is my twin crying? I have to send this to the group."

"No stop! You stop right there sis!" Akashi yelled, chasing after his mischievous twin. Funny how both were complete opposites despite being twins. One excelled at everything while the other just wanted to get through school via passing despite how smart she was. One loved to joke around and was outgoing while the other was a perfectionist and took everything seriously. Yatong smiled to herself, she was glad her family was back together again. 

They decided to have dinner at Maji burger that night. Akashi had been dragged there by the combined effort of the two girls in his life and had grumbled about eating 'peasant food' until a burger was shoved into his mouth courtesy of Aomine who was fed up with Akashi's whining. 

"Not everyone is as rich as you Akashi," growled the dark blue haired player before competing with Kagami to see who could eat the fastest. 

"I'm not going to save you from whatever comes next Daiki. I'm gonna go grab some popcorn and eat while watching the upcoming show. Anyone wants to join me?" Beatrice asked, a relaxed smirk on her face.

"Count me in," laughed Yatong, "Ahomine never knows when to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh please, he's overflowing with stupidity. Even if he kept his mouth shut the stupidity inside him would just come out another way." Kuroko snorted out his vanilla shake which hit Kise in the face.

"Kurokocchi!" squealed Kise in horror.

"Kise looks like a mummy now," remarked Yatong, causing everyone to erupt in laughter. That night had been the most enjoyable night she ever had. The laughter still rang in her ears as she made her way home, only to see a sleek black limo pull up beside her.

"Come on in, I'm dropping you home," said Akashi, opening the door for her. 

"Where's Beatrice?" she asked, noticing a very obvious absence in the car.

"She's staying with Daiki now. It is easier for her to go to school and drag Daiki along with her if they stay together."

"Agreed."

Yatong smiled as Akashi seated himself next to her, his hand resting on hers. Despite it being a small gesture, she was glad. This meant their relationship could be mended and maybe one day they could be back to dating again. 

"Yatong...I'm sorry for everything...will...will you forgive me?" Akashi shyly asked, looking down at his feet. She had no idea she could do that to the emperor.

"Sure. It's all in the past after all," she smiled. Akashi moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, "you're forever mine empress."

Yatong wrapped her arms around his waist. The moment seemed like it could go on forever until, "young master Akashi, we have arrived at young mistress Yatong's house."

Akashi reluctantly broke away and helped her out of the car, "I will see you tomorrow my empress, don't be late." With that he went back into the limousine and the car drove off.

He was back. Her life felt complete. The Generation of Miracles were together again, her family had been repaired.


	13. KnB Celebration Oneshot

17 June

"Aw...Akashicchi likes Yatongcchi, they'll make a cute couple don't you agree Kurokocchi?" chirped Kise, grinning. The Generation of Miracles had found out Akashi's secret and now they were enjoying themselves at the expense of the Emperor's pride. A light tinge of red had appeared on Akashi's face as he tried to keep his face impassive but obviously he was failing terribly seeing as the teasing had been brought over from text messages and it had been five minutes since they first started teasing. 

"I would rather not have to suffer Akashi-kun's punishments but I will make an exception today. Yatong-kun is the perfect girls for Akashi-kun," Kuroko said calmly, looking at Akashi stright in the eye while sipping his vanilla shake. Aomine laughed, slinging an arm over Beatrice's shoulders, "I told you everyone agrees! Even your girl's best friend!"

Beatrice pushed the tanned ace's arm off her shoulders, annoyed, and mouthed a 'sorry' to her captain. Akashi visibly relaxed but then she smirked, "well, they do make a good couple, especially upon seeing the amount of love they have for each other. I was apologising for this idiot's annoying behaviour."

"Watch who you're calling an idiot!" Aomine squawked, glaring at the much shorter shooting guard. 

"Says the one who scored 15 for his Math exam!" snapped Beatrice, her arms crossed over her chest.

"And how much did you get?"

"80+. Anything else to say?"

Akashi's facial expression did a full 180-degree turn and now he looked as though he was going to murder everyone in the room without leaving any bodies regardless of relationship. Not that anyone was regretting it anyways.

"You all are going to die next training, every single one of you," he snarled.

"Yes! We ticked him off! Can I go home now?" asked Kise. No one answered but Midorima and Murasakibara quickly left together. Kise took that as a yes and left without closing the door. Aomine kissed Beatrice goodbye before quickly making his exit before Akashi could throw a pair of scissors at him. Kuroko slipped out unnoticed leaving the two siblings with each other. 

"If you're done, I'm going off to bed now, night Seijo," Beatrice turned and left, going up the steps leading to their rooms. Akashi nodded and followed suit.

19 June

Yatong shyly knocked on the large doors of the Akashi household, she was nervous. This party would be the first time she ever stepped foot into the house, which seemed so intimidating. The right door opened, a golden eye peering at her, "Akashicchi! Your girlfriend is here!"

"Kise, why don't you-wow she's pretty!" Aomine stared at Yatong, her long red dress flowing behind her and an obviously-bought-by-Akashi necklace. Akashi came down the stairs dressed very formally, glaring at the dark-blue haired male lounging on the sofa, "watch what you say Daiki, you're lucky Beatrice isn't down yet-"

Thud. Aomine fell off the sofa, rubbing his hed, "that hurt!"

"I was going to nicely pass that book to Mido-" Beatrice walked down the stairs in casual wear consisting of a red shirt and dark blue shorts, contrasting with the formal wear of her turn and best friend.

"More like throw the book to me," Midorima muttered, picking the book which was next to Aomine's head off the floor.

"-don't interrupt me Mido! As I was saying, the book came in handy when I overheard Daiki's comment. No offence Yatong. Well, the book has served its purpose," Beatrice sat down next to her boyfriend who was still mumbling about how painful book corners were, "so is there anyone else who isn't here?"

Akashi shook his head, "it's time to eat dinner," and lead Yatong by the arm to the dining table. Yatong had noted the seating arrangement.

Akashi as per usual was possessive and kept her next to him, Midorima and Murasakibara were constantly glaring at each other, probably due to some argument beforehand, with Kuroko watching them, concerned about the possibility of a fight. Tessa was trying to pacify Rachel who was trying to get Kise to shut up via smacking him with a clean plate. Yatong swore she could hear Kise screaming about needing to protect his face and Rachel was yelling about how he was lucky the plate was clean and that she wasn't smacking his face with the plate she had used to eat. Aomine was leaning over, invading Beatrice's personal space to steal as much food as possible which resulted in Beatrice smacking him in the face with her hardcover Attack on Titan manga. Aomine also lost half of the food on his plate.

"Are you alright?" asked Akashi, a small smile on his face. He rested his hand on hers causing Yatong to blush. 

"Sorry I dragged you here, I know you don't like such large company especially when eating but I had no choice," Akashi apologised, his hand tightening its grip on hers. 

"I-It's fine..." blushed Yatong. After the food was cleared, mainly by Aomine and Murasakibara, Midorima brought a cake in. Akashi smiled at his girlfriend, "did you think I would forget your birthday?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YATONG!" everyone shouted. Beatrice placed her hand on Yatong's shoulder, "you're old now," she teased, grinning. 

"Watch it Beatrice. You might be nine months older than me but I will still kill you," growled Akashi.

"Try me," grinned Beatrice. Aomine glared at her, "stop trying to commit suicide, I want you alive."

The cake ended up everywhere after the cake fight which took place because of Rachel and Murasakibara's fight over who got the larger piece of cake after Akashi took the largest pieces, one for himself and one for Yatong. 

Rachel had gotten mad at Murasakibara when he stole the cake so she retaliated in the best way possible, throwing a piece of cake at his face. Beatrice had immediately hopped onto the bandwagon and screamed, "cake fight!" before throwing a piece of cake at Akashi's face. Her brother glared at her, Aomine backing away from his girlfriend before rushing off, not before Kise got a piece of cake and threw it to hit the back of Aomine's head. 

Beatrice ducked Akashi's cake and threw one at Yatong, causing the cake in her hands to go flying and hit Tessa's back. This immediately dragged everyone into the cake war as cream splattered onto Midorima's spectacles. 

The Generation of Miracles was going to suffer for the mess created during their next training but it was well worth it. 

After cleaning up the mess, the exhausted basketball players and managers collapsed onto the floor or sofa. Akashi, who ensured he and Yatong did as little work as possible (with Yatong trying her best to do as much of the cleaning as possible despite Akashi telling her to not do so), decided to play a movie to pass the time, as per traditional Generation of Miracles gatherings.

Everyone had found a comfortable spot to sit. Yatong allowed herself to sit on Akashi's lap, resting her head against his chest. Tessa was sitting between Kise and Rachel to prevent furthur arguments from breaking out. Aomine was hugging Beatrice like a teddy bear, his chin resting on her head which was only possible thanks to the height difference. Murasakibara was snacking away at the side and Midorima looked as though he wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Kuroko found choosing a seat difficult, his lack of presence dimmed even furthur due to the lack of light in the cinema setting so he decided to sit with Aomine and Beatrice. He had a feeling Beatrice would want him to scare Aomine somewhere in the middle of the movie. Also it helped that Beatrice was one of the few who could see him. 

Kuroko did end up scaring Aomine. It had worked because of Tessa's expert planning combined with Kuroko's natural lack pf presence. Aomine had hugged Beatrice than before for a while whilst non-stop denying his fear. Although his behaviour and appearance said the total opposite, with a pale face and his shaking arms. 

The movie...was 2 and a half hours long! At the end of it all, Yatong had fallen asleep in Akashi's arms, the red-head hugging her against him, Rachel had fallen asleep on the sofa behind Tessa and Kise who were both wide awake while holding hands. Aomine was snoring away, resting his entire weight on Beatrice's back which was annoying her, he was heavy for goodness sake! Midorima had fallen asleep on Murasakibara's shoulder, not that either of them minded, the purple-haired giant seemed to have snacked to stay awake. Well, at least they were having a sleepover. No one had to drag themselves to their houses which were quite far away.

Each of them had their own space to sleep in, Akashi was sleeping with Yatong in the center of the room, sharing a large futon.

"They're cute when sleeping together," snickered Beatrice, looking at Kise who was taking pictures for their shared stock of blackmail. Rachel was at the corner of the room, taking a few photos from different angles of the drooling tanned male. Aomine was sprawled over the floor, snoring, his mouth wide open. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were sleeping normally, Kise and Tessa had decided to snuggle together underneath the futon which Beatrice took photo of. She was going to tease Tessa non-stop about this tomorrow. Rachel was the last one to go to sleep and of course she decided to gather blackmail on Beatrice and Aomine cuddling. 

Finally at 11.45pm, everyone was fast asleep, the room was quiet and dark. Well until Beatrice had a sneezing fit and Aomine woke up to help her. Yatong had been woken up by the sound and shook her head, this was very normal. Beatrice's sneezing fits were really random. 

"This is the family where I feel most at home," Yatong sighed, feeling Akashi stirring and wrapping his arms around his waist and his breath tickled her ear.

"This is the crazy team which I am captain of but you make my life so much better by being there for me," murmured Akashi, before pulling her down back into the futon, "sleep."

Yatong let out a quiet laugh before snuggling up to Akashi and falling asleep. Today had been the best day ever and she was never going to forget this happy family she knew she could always rely on to make her day. 

Until the third championship game Teiko won.


	14. Aomine Daiki

I really love Aomine so I decided to do one for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dai-chan!" Momoi climbed up the ladder leading up to the roof, "there's a new girl in class today! She's quite pretty!"

"Yeah I know," Aomine mumbled from underneath his Mai-chan photobook, "she's right over there."

Momoi's gaze followed where Aomine's finger was pointing...the sky? What? Angrily she stormed over and yanked the photobook off the tanned ace of Touou's basketball team, "stop being so lazy and -"

Aomine's face was sporting a rather large bruise on his right cheek, his dark blue eyes glaring at her.

"Who did that to you?" asked Momoi curiously. Whoever had done that definitely had used a lot of strength and had amazing agility knowing Aomine's own agility.

His face flushed red with embarrassment, grabbing the photobook back from Momoi he mumbled out the excuse of 'the sun is too bright' and promptly returned back to his spot.

"The idiot was pointing here, also that bruise, courtesy of me " a voice sounded from behind Momoi. A girl with short, black hair climbed down from the tree behind her. Everything about her screamed tomboy, from the way she carried herself to the way she was dressed. A dark blue shirt with black shorts as well as a light grey jacket tied around her waist. 

"Oh....hi Beatrice!" smiled Momoi, awed at how she'd managed to get such a blow in against Aomine, "have you decided which club you want to join? You could always join the basketball club, you know, to..."

"I'm going to join the basketball club, not to be a manager but to play," Beatrice interrupted, "I want to see if the team is up to my standards."

Momoi's eyes lit up in delight. Aomine might finally have a challenger and he would be happy playing basketball again if she was as good as she seemed to hint at. She grabbed both Beatrice and Aomine's wrists and dragged them off to the gym, Aomine grumbling all the way about how the rest of the team was going to see his bruised face.

time skip

Beatrice soon established herself as a fearsome player and one could who rival their ace. She earned the nickname of 'Shadow Wolf' due to her skill at going about unnoticed on court, allowing her to easily steal the ball, her wolf-like speed and agility allowed her to dribble past her opponents with ease, as well as how protective and loyal she was to the team. Her speed was utilized much like a wolf's hunting pattern, staying in the shadows until the opportunity presented itself, then striking fast and hard. 

Surprisingly, she preferred to shoot from a distance rather than going as close to the basket as possible, reason being the chances of her scoring increased if she was furthur from the basket, or so she said. Coach didn't mind as long as she scored.

time skip 

Beatrice was on the roof again sitting in her favourite tree eating while people watching. She peered through the leaves and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation happening below between Aomine and Momoi.

"Just tell her Dai-chan!" Momoi squealed in delight, jumping around.

"No I can't! What if she doesn't like me back? I...knowing her she'll probably just sass me back or something!" Aomine frantically shook his head, walking away from the hyped up Momoi. Beatrice quickly hid behind the leaves, whispering to herself, "who's the girl?"

She got her answer when Momoi stepped in front of the dark-blue haired male, Momoi knew exactly what to do to get Aomine to confess, "are you scared of Beatrice? Oh so the great ace of Touou Academy's basketball club is scared of the 'Shadow Wolf' ?"

"N-no! Why would I be?" Aomine crossed her arms over his chest, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Now that was blackmail. The picture of an embarrassed Aomine Daiki that is. Beatrice couldn't believe what she had just overheard, why would the ace of the basketball team fall for her? She was nothing like his 'dream girl' in terms of appearance , why fall for her when there were girls like Momoi around him all vying for his attention. Heck there was even an Aomine Daiki fanclub in Touou to celebrate the basketballer's looks and skills! Still, an interesting piece of information to store away for future benefits. Like how she was going to make Aomine Daiki confess.

time skip

Beatrice let out a groan of annoyance, burying her face into the cushion. She still couldn't believe she had allowed Momoi to drag her into playing truth or dare with Touou basketball club players, she could be at home watching Attack on Titan but no she had to go along with Momoi to do something she never wanted to. This was going to be a nightmare. So much for a choice with no regrets, why didn't she follow her Attack on Titan senpai's words of beautiful wisdom?

She decided to just lie on the couch which was part of the circle and closed her eyes, she might as well get some sleep and ignore the others. Maybe like that she would not be called. Before she could fall asleep however, Imayoshi called, "Beatrice, truth or dare?"

Gosh she said that way too early. Stupid perverted face Imayoshi. She didn't care is he was her captain, she rarely respected authority anyway unless you gave her a reason to. Imayoshi's pervertic face had destroyed all possible reasons for her to respect him.

"Mmm.....dare," mumbled Beatrice, still not looking up from her precious cushion but rolling over such that her body faced her captain. Someone poked her and she looked up to see a pervertic face so close to her and she let out a yell, slamming the cushion into Imayoshi's face. His glare soon changed into a devious smirk, "then I dare you to kiss the guy you like in this room."

What? Damn it! If he found out, she wouldn't have something to enjoy in her free time anymore. The game she wanted to play would be over way too quickly! But the rules never said anything about having to be truthful during the dare...

She rolled off the couch in annoyance, "I don't like any boys in this room, means I don't have to kiss anyone. Beatrice out."

Aomine's slight shift in posture did not go about unnoticed by the Shadow Wolf however, well she didn't care at this point of time, her plans were still safe. Wow she was manipulative. Pretty heartless too. It should pay off later though, the end results according to her calculations should be satisfying. To her anyways, not sure about said ace. Whatever, it was her turn now, "Daiki, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Aomine smirked. Good, as expected. Time for the plan to go full steam ahead. 

"I dare you to confess one of your darkest secrets if you lose our one-on-one," the sly grin on her face seemed to boast of her confidence in winning. Everyone stared at her in shock, the ace of Touou and Teiko never lost!

"Fine, the loser shares the secret, which will be you. Better get ready and think about what you're going to say. The only one who can beat me is me," Aomine looked her straight in the eye confidently, "let's do it now."

"Since you're so confident," Beatrice replied, throwing a basketball in his face, "the rest should come along too."

The whole team were gathered at the street basketball court. Kagami and Kuroko were standing at the sidelines, watching since their play had been interrupted by the one-on-one that was currently going on. Aomine snorted, driving in for a layup. Beatrice furrowed her eyebrows, blocking his way and forcing him to change direction. Aomine stepped back, creating space between the two players. He moved fast, changing direction with crossovers and spin moves, hoping to get past the Wolf but Beatrice was always there blocking his path.

"I'm enjoying myself. You're good, better than the others, but not good enough to beat me," Aomine smirked, jumping into the air and dunking the ball, Beatrice unable to stop him.

Beatrice placed her hand on her hip, "yeah yeah you won. Expected is it not? The only one who can beat you is you after all."

"Now tell," Aomine crossed his arms over his sweaty chest. He had worked up quite a sweat to score those three baskets, Beatrice was good even if she couldn't beat Aomine.

"I do actually like someone who was in the room but the rules of the dare never said anything about having to be true, therefore I didn't kiss anyone. Who that person is however, is another dark secret which according to the statement I do not have to reveal, so there," Beatrice smirked. She was enjoying the teasing, this was fun.

Imayoshi looked impressed at how she had wormed her way out of the situation, Wakamatsu was annoyed at how she was bending the rules of the game, Aomine was gawking at her confession, Momoi was secretly hoping said person was Aomine so that she didn't have to endure his rants about how much he loved her and his worries about whether she loved him back, Susaa had no idea how he was suppose to react to this situation, Sakurai as per usual looked extremely nervous.

Kagami laughed, "I think I know who my sister likes," he winked at Beatrice.

"S-shut up Taiga," blushed Beatrice. Her brother knew her way too well, he'd probably guessed her crush correctly. Everyone stared at the red-head and the Shadow Wolf in surprise, they did not look like siblings at all. Kagami locked gazes with her, the twinkle in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Who is it?" demanded Aomine, slamming her against the fence. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to know who stole her heart! Aomine being Aomine wanted his answer now, no one could love Beatrice but himself!

"Well...he's taller than me...has dark-coloured hair...is part of the Generation of Miracles..." Beatrice smirked at the ace, unfazed despite the height difference.

"The whole Generation of Miracles is taller than you! And dark-coloured hair means either me, Midorima or Akashi! It doesn't help!" snapped Aomine.

"Well, I narrowed it down for you already," Beatrice grinned. Sometimes, Aomine was just too much of an idiot to pick up the clues. She had narrowed it down so much for him but he was still so clueless.

"Aomine-kun -" Kuroko began but was then cut off by an extremely pissed off Wakamatsu, "you were the only Generation of Miracles member in the room idiot! You're lucky you're allowed to progress to the next year because they need you in the basketball team."

Aomine blinked owlishly before saying, "oh. The only one who can love you is me." Smirking, he leaned down and kissed her.

"My brother is an idiot and now I've fallen for another idiot. My life is full of idiots," laughed Beatrice. Kagami let out a growl at being called an idiot right in front of his face but was cut off by Kuroko giving her statement full support, causing him to yell at the shadow.

"You better take good care of my sister or I'll beat your ass badly," hissed Kagami, glaring at Aomine who glared back.

"The only ass you'll be beating is a dead corpse's ass. I'll get there before you ever can," Beatrice was pissed. Why did everyone think she couldn't handle herself with a guy? Heck she played in a MALE basketball league!

"They're going to make a deadly team," commented Imayoshi, "watch out Seirin."

"We'll be ready," Kagami replied confidently, "we'll win the next game against Touou."

"I look forward to whooping your ass again after our previous one-on-one," grinned Beatrice, "a two-on-two? You and Kuroko against me and Daiki."

Kagami's eyes lit up as he settled into a defensive position. Sakurai threw the ball into the air as the players chanted,

"3, 2, 1, tip off!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have absolutely no idea if two-on-twos have tip offs but for the sake of this story (I'm in nostalgic Extra Game mood) it does.


End file.
